We Were There Traducción
by shixa
Summary: Cuando Kyle compra su boleto de avión a Hawaii, la última persona con la que espera viajar es Eric Cartman, pero exactamente eso sucede. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se vieron, Kyle puede decir que será un largo viaje y un aterrizaje complicado. El destino tiene planes para estos distanciados amigos, al igual que Hawaii. Las cosas están por cambiar. Slash, Kyman.
1. Allá vamos

We Were There Traducción

Enlace al fic original: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/10063069/1/We-Were-There

Autor: Scarylolita

Traducción: Shixa

Beta: Silenciosa

Disclaimer: South Park y todos los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Resumen: Cuando Kyle compra su boleto de avión a Hawaii, la última persona con la que espera viajar es Eric Cartman, pero eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Kyle puede decir que será un largo viaje y un aterrizaje aún más complicado. El destino tiene planes para estos distanciados amigos, al igual que Hawaii. Las cosas están por cambiar. Slash, Kylman. Traducción autorizada.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Más Kyman. Me encanta esta pareja, pero escribo demasiado sobre ella.

Notas de Traductor:

Espero les agrade la traducción, a mí la historia me fascinó, al igual que el resto de sus historias.

**·**

_Punto de vista de Kyle._

Hoy es igual que ayer, nada cambia, jamás. A veces, la gente llega a un punto donde ya no siente nada y eso es peor que sentirse como una mierda todo el tiempo. Así me siento ahora mismo. Un trabajo aburrido, acompañado de una vida aburrida; un constante y repetitivo ciclo que no tiene final.

Me levanto, me baño con jabón y champú con esencia a fresa, me pongo un traje casual y me preparo para comenzar el día. Mi apartamento es silencioso porque sólo yo vivo aquí. No me importa en absoluto. El silencio ya no me molesta como solía hacerlo: No me gustan los sonidos fuertes porque estos normalmente significan que algo malo ha pasado.

No soy fan de la tragedia.

¿Es ésta la forma en la que se siente la gente antes de suicidarse? Espero que no. Realmente no quiero morir, tal vez sólo necesito algo por lo que vivir. Supongo que sólo me encuentro deprimido.

—Llegas tarde —dice mi jefe cuando entro en la oficina.

Hice un ademán como saludo, porque sé que a él no le importa una mierda si llego tarde o no mientras me presente; me lo dijo hace tiempo. Creo que le agrado.

Stan trabaja aquí también. Nuestras oficinas colindan una al lado de la otra, pero no nos hablamos.

También me he acostumbrado a eso.

Un compañero de trabajo me saluda al llegar:

—Así que... ¿este es tu último día? —me pregunta.

Stan no se digna siquiera a mirarme. Como siempre, hago como que eso no me molesta.

—Y luego vacaciones —digo forzando una sonrisa.

La verdad es que no estoy emocionado por mi tiempo libre: insistí en que no necesitaba de un descanso, pero el jefe piensa de otra forma.

—Todos necesitan un descanso, Broflovski —me comenta él—, incluso gente como tú.

¿_Gente como yo_? No estoy seguro a qué se refiere, tal vez a adictos al trabajo. Me gusta trabajar.

No sé qué hacer cuanto estoy en casa, me convierto en un zombie. Evito a mis padres como a la plaga e Ike trata de arrastrarme de vuelta a casa, pero yo siempre me rehúso y me escondo en mi apartamento como una paria social.

Así que, ¿qué haré en las vacaciones? No tengo idea. Tal vez vaya a algún lado; podría ser bueno alejarme de South Park por una maldita vez en mi vida. No quiero morir sin haber visto al menos un poco del mundo.

Tal vez vaya a Hawaii. Kenny siempre hablaba de Hawaii, le gustaba. Dijo que era caliente, relajante. Suena bien, ¿no es así? La última parte es lo que me está convenciendo: creo que debo aprender a relajarme. Al menos eso es lo que mi terapeuta dijo.

No me malinterpreten; no estoy loco, enfermo, triste o algo como eso. La terapia es sólo algo de lo que jamás salí.

Todos tuvimos que ver a psicólogos luego del accidente. Debido a que estuvimos ahí cuando sucedió. Éramos jóvenes, no creo que hayamos entendido completamente lo que estábamos viendo.

Me sentía como en una película cuando estábamos en el puente, una particularmente trágica. Estaba frío, silencioso y oscuro, y repentinamente ya no lo estaba. Fue como si el mundo estuviera de cabeza: Repentinamente me sentía caliente y había mucho ruido y luces brillantes, las cuales, eventualmente me di cuenta que eran sirenas.

Cartman fue quien llamó al 911. Creo que yo me encontraba en shock. Sólo estaba parado, sin poder creerlo; poco a poco advirtiendo que no estábamos en una película sino en la vida real. La vida real tiene consecuencias, y ese día la consecuencia fue la muerte de alguien.

Ese recuerdo aún me pesa, siempre escuchando una vocecita que me pregunta: "_¿Qué habrías hecho diferente?_". Me hace querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Dios, habría hecho todo diferente, entonces tal vez todos podríamos haber regresado. Vivos.

Pero no fue mi culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie. Tan sólo fue algo que pasó, un accidente. Los accidentes ocurren. La gente muere.

Recuerdo que mis calificaciones bajaron, y recuerdo que mis padres no me regañaron por ello, lo cual me parecía gracioso.

A veces pienso que todavía no entiendo qué pasó esa noche… pero he dejado de llorar por ello. Llorar no trae a nadie de regreso de la muerte, y ciertamente no resuelve las cosas. Ahora sólo me siento entumecido.

* * *

Después del trabajo, voy a la tienda. Cuando llego a casa hago la cena, nada especial. Llamo a Ike por teléfono, le digo que voy a Hawaii y él se sorprende.

—¿Irás solo? —me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero viajar antes de morir.

—Pero Kyle, tan sólo tienes veintiséis años. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho tiempo para viajar.

—Eso no lo sabes —le digo—. Podría morir mañana... o la próxima semana. Podría morir el mes que viene.

—Por Dios, no seas tan pesimista.

—Estoy seguro de que mucha gente deja de hacer algo porque creen tener mucho tiempo para experimentar el mundo, y entonces mueren.

—Kyle… —murmura incómodamente. Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. Suspiro.

—Todo va a ir bien, Ike. Quiero hacer esto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—_Carpe diem_* —dice él.

—Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo —contesto yo.

Una vez habiendo colgado, compro mi boleto online. Mañana por la mañana voy a estar lejos de aquí.

He pensado hacer esto antes, pero no había sido capaz de forzarme a hacerlo hasta ahora. Me resulta gracioso: siempre me imaginé haciendo esto en compañía de Stan. Supongo que eso no pasará. Una parte de mí sabía que eso no pasaría nunca pero, incluso así, habría sido lindo. Si soy sincero conmigo, diría que lo extraño; sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

* * *

Paso la mayor parte de la noche empacando y Ike me lleva al aeropuerto después de unas pocas horas de sueño. Le digo que no se moleste, pero él insiste en esperar conmigo.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. —Se ríe entre dientes, sin podérselo creer.

—Yo tampoco —admito.

—No es propio de ti —opina él—, tan impulsivo e intrépido… ¿Qué te convenció?

—Mi jefe dijo que necesitaba vacaciones, así que me dio unas cuantas semanas —le explico.

—¿Y decidiste volar hasta Hawaii? —pregunta inexpresivamente.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna razón en particular que te hizo escoger Hawaii?

—A Kenny le gustaba —digo vagamente.

—Oh.— Ike asiente, entendiéndolo—. Tal vez podrías verlo como un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Tal vez te encuentres a ti mismo.

—Tal vez. —Probablemente no.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un largo espacio de tiempo hasta que escucho una voz desconocida llamando:

—¡Broflovski!

Ike y yo escaneamos la multitud.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta él, señalando a un hombre alto, robusto y de cabello castaño, caminando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—No tengo ni idea —mascullo, incluso cuando de hecho lo sé. Simplemente no quiero creerlo. Mierda, qué sorpresa.

—No finjas que no me recuerdas. —El hombre sonríe presuntuoso, antes de agregar—: Judío.

—Eric Cartman —murmuro, escondiendo mi total sorpresa—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Sí, ¿cuántos años han sido? —me pregunta.

—Ocho —respondo.

—Mierda… —añade sin expresión—, tanto tiempo, ¿eh?

—Sí, tanto tiempo —declaro—. Ya no estás tan gordo…

—Tú aún eres bajito… —se detiene, mirando a Ike—, a diferencia de tu hermano. Demonios niño, ¿qué tan alto eres?

—Un poco más de un metro ochenta —puntúa ike.

—Dios, ¿practicas algún deporte? —le pregunta Cartman.

Ike asiente.

—Hockey.

—Qué estereotipado de tu parte. —Cartman bufa y Ike simplemente rueda los ojos—. ¿También te gusta el jarabe de arce?

—De hecho, sí.

—¿Crees que el castor es un animal noble? —pregunta. **

Ike le dirige una mirada filosa a Cartman, decidiendo no contestar su última pregunta.

—Ike —comienzo—, no tienes que esperar aquí conmigo. Estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta y yo simplemente asiento—. _Okay __—_dice él, dándome un abrazo de oso y palmadas en la espalda—. Regresa de una pieza, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré —me río entre dientes.

—Un gusto verte, Cartman —dice, aunque dudo que lo piense en serio.

—Igualmente. —Cartman hace un ademán de despedida. Dudo que él también lo diga en serio—. Entonces, judío, ¿a dónde te diriges?

—Hawaii.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Se ríe—. Yo también.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunto con cara seria y gravemente impresionado.

—No, estoy hablando _muy seriamente __—_dice. ***

—_¿Muy seriamente? __—_repito yo.

—Sí. —Parece no entender mi burla.

—Genial —digo sarcásticamente.

—Parece que viajaremos juntos —añade riendo petulante, sintiendo mi disconformidad—. ¿Cuál es tu número de asiento? —Le enseño mi boleto y su sonrisa se ensancha—. Incluso nos sentaremos juntos.

—No puedo esperar —digo molesto. Todo esto es demasiado extraño como para poder expresarlo.

—No seas tan amargado —se queja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Piénsalo. Pronto estarás relajándote en una bonita playa con toda clase de chicas guapas buscando pasar un buen rato contigo.

—Soy gay —suelto, de pronto, con total indiferencia.

Cartman se congela apenas un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, así que supongo que me perdí el gran anuncio… Aunque ni siquiera estoy sorprendido —dice, palmeándome el hombro—. Hombre, esto es muy gracioso.

—¿Qué cosa te lo resulta? —pregunto.

—El hecho de encontrarte aquí. Podría ser que incluso nos encontremos con Butters una vez lleguemos. Escuché que se mudó a Hawaii cuando teníamos diez años.

—Así que es allá adonde fue… —murmuro—. ¿Te mantuviste en contacto con él?

—No. —Cartman suelta un bufido—. No lo he visto desde que se fue. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo marica de siempre.

—Uhm.

—Dios, qué mal que Stan no esté aquí. Con él, el círculo de _supervivientes_ estaría al completo —dice insensiblemente.

—Trabajo con él —le declaro, decidiendo ignorar su segundo comentario.

—¿En serio? ; ¿a qué se dedica ese marica en estos días?

—No es homosexual, yo sí —digo secamente—. Pero Stan… Él está casado. Tiene unos cuantos hijos también.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Cartman.

—Sí.

—Demonios…, pues sí que vuela el tiempo. Déjame adivinar, ¿se casó con Wendy?

—Por supuesto.

—Esos estúpidos hippies se merecen el uno al otro. —Hace una mueca—. ¿Y ustedes aún se besan el trasero el uno al otro, o es que esa amistad nunca se reavivó?

—¿Qué? —Alzo una ceja.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero… ¿Ustedes aún son súper mejores amigos y eso?

—No…, para nada —admito—. Nosotros nos fuimos alejando, y así hemos permanecido.

Cartman asiente.

—Supongo que eso pasa. Todos nos fuimos separando.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—me pregunta—. ¿Estás casado? ¿Asentaste cabeza con un buen chico?

—No —respondo—. Mis relaciones nunca duran. Nadie quiere cargar con mis problemas emocionales.

—¿Problemas emocionales?

—Ver a tu mejor amigo morir realmente te jode.

—_Uh__m_… —Cartman murmura antes de revisar su reloj—. Abordaremos pronto.

—Lo sé. —Suspiro, tratando desesperadamente de no revelar mi estado de ansiedad.

* * *

Para el momento en el que estamos en el avión, estoy sudando y casi maldiciéndome a mí mismo por haber escogido el asiento junto a la ventana. La azafata me dedica su mejor sonrisa de revista cuando el avión se tambalea.

—Sólo es turbulencia —me intenta calmar, aunque no es para nada reconfortante.

—Lo sé —digo débilmente.

—¿Es la primera vez que viajas en avión? —pregunta ella.

—No —murmuro, sosteniendo fuertemente los reposabrazos _y la vida_. He estado antes en un avión, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No le gustan las alturas —agrega Cartman. Es extraño que recuerde algo como eso.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y espero.

Hawaii, allá voy… ¿O debería decir _allá vamos_?

* * *

*Carpe diem. "aprovecha el momento".

** En el himno de Canadá dice "Oh Canada, we love our Beaver", es decir que aman a sus castores.

*** Esto sinceramente ha sido lo más difícil. En la versión en inglés Cartman siempre dice "I'm seriously" un error "a propósito" que sería traducido literalmente "estoy siendo/hablando seriamente pero Cartman en la versión en español no habla de esta forma precisamente porque es confuso pues no "suena" del todo mal. Sin embargo, al traducirlo correctamente muchos chistes no tendrían sentido.

Así que como último "aviso". Esta es mi primera traducción y por algunas razones no he conseguido un Beta, así que agradecería bastante si me mencionaran algún error por ahí, o si tienen una mejor idea de cómo traducir alguna parte que les sonara extraña. Gracias, nos vemos pronto


	2. Disculpas y llegadas inesperadas

_**Disculpas y llegadas inesperadas**_

—

_Notas de autor: _ Jeje, Cartman parece un poco OOC aquí, pero han crecido después de todo.

_Notas de traductor:_ He aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia.

South Park pertenecen a Matt y Trey

—

_**Punto de vista de Kyle**_

No soy fan de las alturas, pero no me molesta estar aquí arriba. Al menos es un lugar cerrado. Tomé el asiento junto a la ventana y me dedico a ver las nubes una vez que la turbulencia termina. No es tan malo.

—¿Hiciste tu reserva de hotel? —me pregunta Cartman. Probablemente para solo acabar con el incómodo silencio.

—No —admito—. Recién ayer por la noche compré mi boleto de avión. Fue una decisión impulsiva.

—Oh. —Cartman bufó—. Pasarás por toda una odisea al llegar.

—¿Dónde te quedarás tú? —le pregunto.

—En Grand Hyatt.

—¿Es bueno? —Suena jodidamente bueno.

Él asiente.

—Cinco estrellas... ni más ni menos.

Era obvio.

—Oh.

Cartman seguramente tiene un montón de dinero. Apuesto a que lo ha aprovechado. No voy a molestarme; no pienso esforzarme por conseguir algo de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho de niño. La vida continúa dándole limones a Cartman, y yo sigo envejeciendo, atrapado en una existencia mundana. Siento como si estuviera teniendo una crisis de existencia. Tal vez solamente debo dejar de pensar de esa forma. Tal vez la vida no le da limones a Cartman, tal vez él realmente ha trabajado duro para conseguirlo... aunque lo dudo.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunto curioso.

Él levanta una ceja.

—¿Que qué hago?

—Carrera profesional —especifico.

Cartman extrae una tarjeta del bolsillo de su abrigo, entregándomela.

—Soy director ejecutivo de mi propia empresa —me dijo, con un ademán de orgullo.

—Oh, _wow_ —murmuro mientras miro la tarjeta.

—Hacemos juguetes —me explica.

—¿Eres fabricante de... juguetes?

Él asiente. Supongo que es adecuado y, de alguna forma, entrañable. Cartman nunca quiso crecer. Así que no hay nada de malo con querer permanecer joven de corazón.

—

Tras un tranquilo viaje, aterrizamos y marchamos hacia la sala de recepción, allí nos hicimos con nuestro equipaje. Una vez dejamos atrás esa área, me preparo para ofrecer una despedida.

—Ey, tomemos un aperitivo rápido —dice él—. Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, suspicaz, sintiendo mis ojos estrecharse ante tal extraña oferta.

—Porque —empieza, diciéndome— estoy pensando que probablemente terminarás quedándote en un sucio hotel esta noche y que eso arruinará tu viaje.

—Qué desinteresado de tu parte —digo con frivolidad. Sé que él, probablemente, tiene alguna segunda intención, pero decido dejar las cosas así como están por ahora.

Tomamos un taxi y marchamos al Hotel Grand Hyatt que es, tal y como Cartman había dicho, jodidamente bueno.

—_Wow_. —Es lo único que murmuro al tiempo que bajamos del taxi.

Un botones toma nuestras maletas mientras Cartman nos registra y todo lo que puedo hacer mientras entramos es mirar a todas partes; dudo que yo pudiera pagar un lugar como este. Esta sensación hace que me pregunte en qué clase de casa vive Cartman. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, esta es modesta y perfecta. Hay un ventanal con canceles que lleva hacia un balcón con vistas al mar.

—Solo hay una cama —le hago saber.

—Podemos ordenar un catre —me sugiere y yo simplemente asiento—. Me muero de hambre —añade, palmeando su estómago—. Vamos a comer.

Así que bajamos al primer piso del hotel y nos dirigimos al restaurante. El comedor es agradable —decorado con un tema tropical—, construido en una plataforma rodeada por una piscina ornamental. Una vez sentados, tomamos nuestros menús y Cartman comienza a reírse.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Mira—de Cartman, carcajeándose—, tienen menú _kosher_.

—Encantador —murmuro según hago rodar mis ojos teatralmente.

E incluso, aunque desearía que no fuera así, termino con una Garden Burguer*. Cartman, por otro lado, se atiborra con un platillo _barbacue_ de costillas de cerdo, riéndose de mi "_poco masculina_" elección.

—

Cuando regresamos a nuestra habitación luego de la cena, Cartman me declara:

—Olvidé ordenar el catre.

Maldito infierno.

—Oh. —Dejo salir un silencioso suspiro.

—¿Quieres que vaya a revisar si tienen uno disponible?

—A menos que desees dormir conmigo esta noche —digo con un bufido. Esa es una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

—Creo que sobreviviremos por una noche —comenta Cartman con un encoger de hombros.

—_Okay_ —digo inmediatamente mientras abro mi maleta y tomando mi laptop—. Trataré de buscar hoteles cerca para que pueda partir por la mañana.

—No te preocupes por eso —me insiste en tanto que comienza a revolver en su propia maleta—. Es tarde y estoy cansado. Me mantendrás despierto si estás jodiendo con el _mouse_ y el teclado. —Cartman saca un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas antes de dirigirse al baño.

Dejo salir un suspiro; me siento impaciente. Poniendo mi laptop de nuevo en su correspondiente bolsa antes de tomar mis pantalones de pijama y una vieja playera. Rápidamente me desvisto y me pongo el pijama antes de que Cartman regrese.

—Puedes lavarte los dientes o lo que sea —ofrece, acostándose en la cama con un suspiro satisfecho.

Asiento, entrando al baño y me encargo de mis _negocios_. No puedo creer que esté por compartir la cama con Eric Cartman. Esto es demasiado extraño. Me pregunto si sobreviviremos la noche.

—Apaga la luz, ¿sí? —murmura adormilado una vez que salgo del baño.

Hago lo que me pide antes de lenta y cautelosamente subir a la cama con él. Trato de no permitir que la sensación de extrañeza me invada por completo, pero no puedo evitarlo del todo. Trato de dormirme, pero no me siento tan cansado como lo hacía minutos atrás. Repentinamente siento culpa: Cartman se ha portado tan agradable conmigo incluso cuando no tenía razón para ello.

—Cartman —digo su nombre—, ¿estás despierto?

—Sí —murmura lacónico. Suena cansado—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Lamento haber dicho que fue tu culpa.

Él deja escapar un largo aunque molesto suspiro.

—¿Realmente nos pondremos a hablar de esto _ahora_? No terminó bien cuando éramos niños y probablemente no terminará bien ahora.

—Lo sé. —Hago fruncir mi entrecejo—. Lo siento.

—Yo también, creo. Me culpaste cuando _Kinny_ murió. Me culpaste diciendo que dejé ir la mano de _Kinny_ —Cartman comienza diciéndome—. Mira, dije que su mano se resbaló, pero eso es una mentira. Lo negué pero, en realidad, sí dejé ir su mano. Tenías razón al estar molesto.

—¿Qué? —susurro, sentándome y encendiendo la lámpara. Cuando la habitación se ilumina, Cartman está mirándome. No se ve culpable, solo extrañamente melancólico.

—Ya me has escuchado —responde él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto duramente, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

—_Kahl_, escúchame atentamente: si digo esto es porque es la maldita verdad —dice con severidad—. Él quería que lo soltara. Él me lo estaba pidiendo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto de nuevo. Cubro mi boca con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—No lo sé. Kinny era un chico extraño. Ninguno de nosotros lo entendíamos y dudo que siquiera lo hubiéramos intentado, maldición.

Eso es verdad. Kenny era callado; no obstante, aunque sus palabras fuesen escasas, siento que podía verlo todo. Contrariamente, nosotros no veíamos un carajo.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunto aun estando asustado por conocer la verdad. Hago descender mis manos y tomo una profunda respiración en un intento por prepararme ante lo que estoy a punto de escuchar.

Cartman deja escapar un suspiro, moviendo su cabeza como si quisiera sacudir el recuerdo de la superficie.

—Él estaba parado en la barandilla, en ese puente suspendido, presumiendo, y tú le advertiste que bajara. Le dijiste que caería. _Kinny_ solo se rió, al igual que yo, pero entonces lo hizo, perdió el equilibrio. Creo que todos lo veíamos venir... Actué lo más rápido que pude; tomé su mano y traté de jalar de él hacia arriba, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como me hubiera gustado pensar que era. Ningún niño lo era... —Cartman se detiene un momento—. _Kinny_ probablemente lo sabía. Me miró y vocalizó _suéltame. _En ese instante supe que estaría bien. Así que lo solté sin tan siquiera vacilar. Me sorprendí a mí mismo ese día, sabía que era capaz de asesinar, pero dejar a un amigo caer a su muerte... Eso fue algo que no sabía que podía hacer hasta entonces.

—Oh, Dios... —Reprimo un sollozo—. Recuerdo su grito cuando caía.

—Lo sé —Cartman murmura con un sacudir de cabeza—. Él era un maldito loco.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

—Hubieran dicho que yo lo maté. —Encoge los hombros—. Quiero decir, así es exactamente como lo habrían visto.

Me limpio los ojos; intento calmarme.

—Supongo —admito en un tono de voz bastante agrio.

—Ahora apaga las malditas luces y duérmete —dice él, de pronto—. Podemos hablar de esto mañana si es que sientes la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Está bien —murmuro.

Alcanzando la mesita de noche, apago de nuevo la lámpara. La habitación está a oscuras y estoy teniendo mayores complicaciones para encontrar el sueño ahora que sé exactamente qué ocurrió con Kenny.

¿Kenny era infeliz?; ¿nosotros le hicimos eso? No sé si puedo dejar pasar esto. Sé que no terminará aquí. Cuando llegue el nuevo día, preguntaré más.

—

Cuando despierto, siento un cuerpo presionarse contra el mío. Espera, ¡oh, por Dios santo! Cuando tomo consciencia, me doy cuenta que la única posible respuesta es Cartman. Cartman y yo haciendo la _cucharita_. Maldita sea. Levanto su brazo que me aprisiona y me alejo silenciosamente saliendo de la cama. Cartman se voltea por momentos para después abrir los ojos; luce mareado.

—Buenos días —digo yo.

Él gruñe una respuesta sin sentido antes de girarse y volver a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es? —me pregunta. Su voz estaba teñida de cansancio.

Miro hacia el reloj antes de responder.

—Casi las siete.

—Demonios, judío —gime, sentándose—. ¿Por qué estás despierto? Levantarse a esta hora es anormal.

—Cuando trabajas con un horario de nueve a siete como yo, se vuelve completamente natural despertarse temprano.

—¿No te ha afectado siquiera un poco el cambio de horario?

Tan solo me encojo de hombros. No le voy a decir que en realidad ha sido el quien me ha despertado poniéndose _cariñoso_. Este es la peor de las bromas.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo —le digo—. Yo quizá me vista y explore un poco los alrededores. Tal vez haya una tienda cerca donde pueda comprar un mapa de la isla.

Cartman murmura algo ininteligible antes de recostarse de nuevo. Me dirijo al baño, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Todavía no puedo creer que haya compartido cama con Eric Cartman y, sobre todo, que hayamos sobrevivido la noche. Supongo que la gente realmente cambia con la edad. Al menos, en algunos aspectos.

Tomo una toalla en el lujoso baño que cuenta la habitación y la dejo en el lavabo antes de abrir el grifo. Mientras espero a que el agua de la ducha vaya calentándose, me desvisto. En el espejo, mi reflejo luce cansado. Me pregunto si me pondré nostálgico, porque tal vez lo estoy. En realidad nunca he estado fuera de South Park por más de un día; sin embargo, siento que tenía que hacer este viaje. Puede que así consiga llenar el vacío que ha ocupado mi vida. Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado optimista.

El agua se siente bien cuando entro en la ducha, así que me tomo mi tiempo. Siempre ha sido una molestia lavarme el cabello porque hay tanto de él. He considerado varias veces raparme, pero estoy seguro de que me arrepentiría a un nivel inexplicable, así que jamás he llevado a cabo ese plan. Una vez terminado, salgo rápidamente y me seco antes de ponerme unos boxers. Abro un poco la puerta y veo que Cartman sigue durmiendo, incluso con el sol llegándole directo a la cara desde la ventana. Apuesto a que es el tipo de chico que puede dormir en cualquier parte a cualquier hora. Yo jamás fui esa clase de persona y que yo tanto envidio. Alcanzo el protector solar de mi mochila; me quemo fácilmente debido a mi piel tan pálida. Durante el verano utilizo protector solar como nadie, lo cual apesta: realmente odio la sensación de esta cosa. Luego me visto con una playera holgada, un par de bermudas, sandalias y un sombrero amplio antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación del hotel.

No estoy seguro adónde ir, así que hay que esperar a que no acabe perdiéndome. Estoy a mitad de camino del _lobby_, cuando algo llama mi atención, o debería decir alguien. Estoy a punto de encontrarme cara a cara con la única persona que creía no encontrar en Hawaii. Creo que el destino debe estarse riendo en mi cara en este instante porque no es otro que...

El jodido Stan Marsh.

Se me revuelve el estómago y me doy la vuelta con brusquedad en un intento desesperado por no ser visto. Me dirijo directamente hacia la habitación que comparto con Cartman sin tan siquiera considerar mi antiguo plan de ir a explorar.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me dirijo al balcón, donde me siento en una silla exterior para pensar. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Stan aquí y por qué justo ahora?, ¿por qué debe de estar justo al mismo tiempo que yo? Primero Cartman; y ahora, Stan. Es una cruel coincidencia.

Siento que si me ve tendré que decir algo. Incluso, cuando no hemos hablado en años, siento que ignorarlo solo haría las cosas más difíciles entre nosotros. Como si ese vínculo tácito que hemos tenido desde niños se rompiera irreversiblemente. No sé cómo lidiaría con algo como eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta del balcón fue abierta y Cartman, nada más aparecer tras esta, me mira con los ojos todavía entrecerrados.

—Creía que te habías marchado.

—Y lo hice. —Realizo una pausa—. Pero he regresado.

Él se estira y empuja mi sombrero.

—Pareces un jodido chico de granja.

—Cállate —murmuro.

—Así que..., ¿por qué has regresado? —me pregunta con la voz sonando aún cansada mientras pasa una mano sobre su rostro cansado.

—Vi algo desagradable —vuelvo a murmurar vagamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué fue eso?

—Stan —le revelo.

—¿Qué? —Cartman luce sorprendido y ligeramente más despierto—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí... ¿No es eso jodidamente extraño? —digo en un fruncir de ceño.

—No te creo —Cartman bufa. Luego se sienta en la silla en el lado opuesto del balcón.

Agito mi mano en actitud desdeñosa:

—Sé que lo vi.

—Claro que lo haces.

Hago rodar mis ojos.

—Que se joda Stan —me dice Cartman encogiéndose de hombros—. No lo dejes arruinar tu diversión.

—No lo hago.

—Bueno, pero has sido tú el que ha huido nada más verlo. Eres un pequeño mariquita.**

—Eso fue porque... —Opto por callarme. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Miedo?

Cartman se limita a sonreír a modo de burla.

—_Okey._ —Me levanto—. Me voy ahora.

—Bien.

—Oh. —Me detengo de pronto, parándome en la entrada—. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación de hotel?

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito encontrar un lugar donde quedarme.

Cartman hace encoger de nuevo sus hombros.

—Mira —comienza a decir—, lo he estado pensando y... ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas aquí?

—¿En este hotel? —pregunto.

Cartman asiente.

—Podemos compartir el cuarto, no es la gran cosa. No es como que todo lo que importa en las vacaciones sea el hotel. La mejor parte es lo que harás cuando sales de él cada mañana. Además, no es que te sobre dinero precisamente... Y los buenos hoteles son caros.

—Yo no necesito de... —comienzo a decir, tan solo para ser interrumpido.

—No es lástima —me replica—. Es una oferta genuina.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—Sin trampas; tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo pensaré —farfullo antes de que las cosas se pongan cada vez más raras. Las cosas están marchando un tanto tranquilas para mi gusto.

—

Al final sí paso la mayor parte del día explorando los lugares cercanos. Me perdí un par de veces y el mapa era confuso, pero mi estúpido _smartphone_ me salvó el día. Ahora estoy en camino de regreso al hotel. La próxima vez que salga deberé recordar traer mi cámara.

Cartman no está en la habitación cuando regreso. Me quito mi estúpido pero necesario sombrero antes de bajar de nuevo. Lo encuentro en el bar tomando una enorme jarra de cerveza.

—Judío —me saludo una vez que me siento a su lado.

—Me quedaré —le digo. Él se limita a asentir como respuesta. Permanecimos callados durante unos pocos minutos hasta que decido preguntar—: ¿Por qué viniste a Hawaii? Mencionaste que vienes aquí con frecuencia.

Cartman asiente otra vez; sin emabrgo, no dice ni una sola palabra.

—¿Es a causa de Kenny? —pregunto.

Él deja salir un suspiro, seguido de una risa.

—Tal vez, de alguna forma lo sea.

—Yo también —admito—. Lo pospuse por un largo tiempo pero es algo que pensaba seguido. Siempre imaginé que vendría aquí con Stan y seríamos los mejores amigos; todo sería unicornios y putos arcoiris... pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

—Bueno. —Cartman se ríe entre dientes—. Stan está _aquí_, ¿no es así?

—Solo que no de la forma en la que creía. —Me rio. En cambio, Cartman está aquí en la forma que yo esperaba que Stan lo estuviera. No obstante, no voy a mencionar eso. Creo que haría las cosas molestas y extrañas. Así que, en vez de eso, digo—: Todo es muy extraño.

—Es la más extraña de las coincidencias —asiente él—. Todos nosotros estando en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

—Y contigo siendo tan malditamente educado y correcto —puntúo yo. O tan correcto como Eric Cartman puede llegar a ser—. Tal vez este es un lugar mágico —bromeo aunque pienso que en verdad puede serlo. ¿De qué otra forma acabaríamos todos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo? Quizá todo esto se deba a que el Universo esté buscando la manera de que arregláramos las cosas. O tal vez estoy equivocado. Tal vez solo estoy siendo estúpido e ingenuo de nuevo. Tal vez este lugar es un imán para gente jodida y solitaria.

—Si es así, será mejor que tengamos cuidado —Cartman bufa, ordenando para mí un _mai tai_—. Tengo la sensación de que estamos muy sobrios para esta conversación.

—Es probable. —Sonrío al tiempo que mi bebida es puesta frente a mí.

—¿Aún te enfermas con regularidad? —me pregunta él, sin miramiento.

—¿Qué?

—Recuerdo que solías enfermarte muchas veces —argumenta él.

—Supongo. —Hago encoger mis hombros. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora.

—Stan solía creer que solo pretendías enfermarte.

—No. —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Soy diabético y además tengo un sistema inmune débil.

—Es por eso que tuve que darte un riñón —él bufa.

—Cierto. —Me rio, pero esta vez entre dientes, recordando todo el drama que rodeó ese viaje al hospital. Eso fue tan jodidamente estúpido—. Estaba muriendo y tú no podías dejarlo pasar...

—Buenos tiempos. —Cartman carcajea y sonríe maliciosamente a la mención de aquel evento—. ¿Estás bien ahora?

—Tan bien como puedo estarlo. Aunque me enfermo algunas veces, trato de cuidarme.

—Eso está bien.

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando de los viejos tiempos, de las cosas que trato de no pensar cuando estoy solo; sin embargo, se siente de alguna forma bien ser capaz de hablar sobre ello una vez más. Siento que estaba muriendo por recordar algunos de los buenos tiempos pasados. No mencionamos la muerte de Kenny. Supongo que no tenemos por qué. La verdad había salido a la luz y pedimos perdón; ya no queda más que decir ahora.

—¿Deberíamos dar por terminada la velada? —me pregunta Cartman según mira hacia la hora marcada en su teléfono.

Saco mi propio teléfono para ver la hora: son las doce y media.

—Parece ser una buena idea —digo yo—. Tampoco creo que deba tomar más. —Kyle ebrio es una zorra y no necesitamos que se presente.

—_Okey_ —bufa él, poniéndose de pie—. ¿No aguantas mucho o algo?

La pregunta consigue hacerme reír. Pasé los años de mi universidad tomando con los mejores así que solamente digo:

—Para nada.

Juntos salimos del bar y regresamos al _Hall_ del hotel, donde me encuentro con otro desagradable rostro.

—Oh, puta madre. —Suspiro miserablemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta Cartman.

—Stan —susurro—, ese es Stan.

—Puta madre —repite él, riendo con incredulidad antes de gritar—: ¡Ey, _Marshal_!

—¡No lo llames! —suelto entre dientes, en pánico.

—Demasiado tarde.

Stan se da la vuelta y se acerca hacia Cartman y a mí, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Eric Cartman? —pregunta visiblemente asombrado.

—_Wow_. —Se ríe entre dientes y con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Muchísimo tiempo.

Stan sacude la cabeza asombrado antes de notar mi presencia.

—¡Oh! Ey, Kyle, ¿también estás aquí?

Aquellas son las primeras palabras que emplea para referirse a mí. Qué despreocupado resulta.

—Hola —saludo yo, tratando de no sonar tan amargada como me siento.

—¿Estás de vacaciones?

—Sí. —Él asiente—. Llegué justo esta mañana.

—¿Solo?

—Wendy está trayendo a los niños. Rentamos un auto y estuvimos explorando un poco —nos cuenta Stan.

—Ey, esa es una buena idea —me suelta Cartman, de pronto—, deberíamos rentar un auto.

Yo simplemente asiento, y Stan alza una ceja.

—¿Qué?, ¿están juntos? —nos pregunta lentamente como si la posibilidad fuera tan increíbile para ser cierta.

—Sí, tan solo pasó de esa forma—dice Cartman actuando bullicioso y jovial.

Stan asiente lentamente, como si el hecho fuera extraño. Supongo que lo es.

—Bueno, ahí están Wendy y los niños, debería irme ya —dice con buen humor—. Ha sido grandioso verlos, chicos. Tal vez deberíamos quedar luego.

—Suena bien —arguye Cartman sonriendo de lado según palmea a Stan en el hombro antes de que se vaya. Lo veo caminar hacia su familia, tomar la mano de su hija mientras Wendy carga un bebé en sus brazos. Qué jodidamente grandiosa escena.

—Tsk —chasqueo con la lengua antes de que se vayan.

—¿Viste eso? —me pregunta Cartman riendo aún entre dientes.

—¿Que si vi la forma en la que fingió que todo está perfectamente bien y que no hemos sido unos jodidos pendejos el uno al otro la última vez que hablamos? Sí. —No me molesto en aclarar que Cartman también ha estado haciendo eso mismo.

Él sacude la cabeza sin parar de reír.

—Qué extraño, chico. Siempre ha sido de esa forma. Si algo está roto, pretenderá que no es así.

Mientras algunas cosas cambian, otras no lo hacen. Estoy comenzando a aprender eso. No es solo Stan, también Cartman. Sin embargo, siento que lo estoy viendo bajo una nueva luz. Estoy comenzando a creer que realmente puede haber algo especial en este maldito lugar.

—

Hacemos el camino de regreso a nuestro cuarto y no mencionamos a Stan por el resto de la noche.

—Deberíamos ir a la playa mañana —Cartman me sugiere sin miramientos.

—Okey —me limito a decir. No he nadado en por lo menos diez años, pero pienso que nadar es como ir en bici, una de esas cosas que no olvidas cómo hacer. Eso supongo... ya veremos.

—

*Marca de carne de hamburguesas vegetarianas.

** Utilizan la expresión "You are a little pussy" que podría traducirse como, cobarde o _niña_ en tono despectivo. En México, su forma más aceptable de traducirlo, es _mariquita._


	3. En la playa

**EN LA PLAYA**

* * *

Estaba en lo correcto. Aún recordaba cómo nadar. Antes de mojarme, prácticamente me bañé en bloqueador a prueba de agua; puedo darme el lujo de tomar el riesgo. Si tomara el sol durante mucho tiempo, me quemaría la piel. Cartman ha notado mi lucha por alcanzar mi espalda por lo que no para de reírse a mi costa. Me ofrece su ayuda pero yo la rechazo porque... ¿qué tan incómoda podría resultar una situación así?

Es mediodía y, en la playa, se despliega una multitud inconcebible de gente. Después de salir del agua, me siento bajo una sombrilla y escucho las burlas de Cartman cuando regresa de traer bebidas.

―Marica ―se mofa Cartman. Luego me pasa una botella de agua.

―Gracias ―contesto―, pero no por el insulto.

Él se limita a sonreírme y toma asiento a mi lado.

―¿Qué te parece el lugar? ―me pregunta mientras que saca su cámara.

―Es hermoso ―respondo―. Me parece que es lo opuesto a South Park. Es cálido, hay muchísima gente y, ciertamente, inspira un tipo diferente de emoción a la que estábamos acostumbrados de niños.

―Lo sé. ―Cartman asiente. Luego, apunta la cámara hacia mí―. Esas son las razones por que adoro este maldito lugar. South Park es un infierno.

―Sí, pero es nuestro hogar ―comento no sin antes realizar una ridícula mueca dirigida hacia la cámara.

Cartman se ríe, mirando directo a la pantalla de la cámara.

―Me he mudado a Denver. No regresaría a South Park a menos que fuese por un buen motivo.

―¿En serio? ―pregunto―, ¿y qué hay de tu madre?

―Murió el año pasado ―dice solemnemente.

Me cubro la boca con una mano en gesto de sorpresa.

―Lo lamento tanto ―murmuro.

―_Nah_, solamente te estoy jodiendo. ―Se ríe con ganas―. Ella está bien. La visito un par de veces al mes.

―Maldita sea. ―Le golpeo en el hombro―. Eres un estúpido.

Cartman sigue riéndose de mí. Después intenta decirme algo, pero no lo registro del todo porque mi línea de visión se aleja de él. En el bar situado a las espaldas de Cartman veo a un chico rubio hablando con una _bartender_ de mediana edad. Por supuesto, no logro escuchar lo que dicen, si bien hay algo en él que me resulta extrañamente familiar. Para vestir, utiliza una playera naranja, pantalones cortos y sandalias; la piel, realmente bronceada; su cabello, enmarañado y rubio; sus ojos, azules. Luce exactamente de la forma en la que me imagino a Kenny si hubiera vivido hasta sus veintiséis años. También tengo la sensación de haber visto a este chico antes; tal vez en algún sueño. Vaya..., qué aterrador y curioso pensamiento.

―_Kahl_, ¿me estás escuchando? ―Cartman chasquea sus dedos ante mi rostro. Yo despierto de mi ensimismamiento y dejo escapar un suspiro.

―Lo siento, me distraje.

―¿Qué pasó, judío? ―me pregunta.

―Creí ver... ―empiezo a decir, pero me detengo dándome cuenta cuán estúpidamente loco y desesperado resultaría―. Olvídalo. ―Sacudo mi cabeza―. No es nada.

Cartman arquea una ceja, pero no insiste.

Kenny está muerto, se fue para siempre. Solo porque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado no significa que esté vivo; no hay forma de que sobreviviera a aquella caída. Está muerto: yo estuve presente cuando ocurrió tal lamentable suceso y, por lo tanto, no puedo seguir pensando que cada chico rubio que vea pueda ser él. Busco con la mirada nuevamente al joven que guarda un gran parecido con el Kenny adulto de mi imaginación, pero este ya se ha ido y no lo veo por ninguna parte de mi alrededor.

―Necesito mear ―anuncio poniéndome en pie―. Regreso en un momento.

Una completa mentira, pero... ¡qué demonios! No es como si Cartman nunca me hubiera mentido así antes. Corro hacia el bar y me acerco a la _bartender_.

―Hola ―la saludo.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Qué puedo traerte?

―Uhm... En realidad me gustaría que respondieras a una pregunta un tanto extraña ―digo tímidamente como si quisiera hacerme el ingenuo.

―Muy bien, dispara. ―Ella me sonríe de una manera reconfortante―. Trataré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

―Hace unos minutos estabas hablando con un chico rubio, ¿cierto?

―Ah, sí, ese chico. ―Ella asiente―. Viene aquí con su amigo algunas veces. Creo que son amigos, ya sabes, _especiales_, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Viven cerca de aquí.

―Oh. ―Suelto un carcajeo contenido―. ¿De casualidad no sabrás sus nombres?

La _bartender_ posa la barbilla sobre sus dedos como si estuviera reflexionando mentalmente la respuesta.

―¿Sabes qué, cariño? Soy muy mala con los nombres. Me los han dicho algunas veces y, ahora mismo, me siento mal por no recordarlos, pero... creo que sus nombres son... ¡Demonios! Creo que Ben podría ser uno de ellos, tal vez.

―Ben ―repito yo. Se acerca bastante a _Ken_.

―Son buenos chicos ―dice ella sin pensar al tiempo que limpia la barra del bar.

―Muy bien, gracias. ―Sonrío.

―No hay problema, cariño.

Decido dar un paseo rápido en caso de que Cartman me hubiera visto dirigirme al bar. Le diré que estaba preguntando por direcciones o algo así, si es que acaso me llega a preguntar. Por Dios, si Cartman supiera lo que he estado haciendo, me pondría una correa. Probablemente le encantaría: siempre ha sido una mierda sádica en cuanto a lo que a mí se refiere. Qué aterrador, podría tan solo...

Antes de que pueda terminar mi pensamiento, me tropiezo con alguien. Creo que me vendría bien prestar más atención a mi alrededor.

―Mierda ―siseo al tiempo que caigo sobre el arenoso suelo.

―Oh, mierda. ―Es lo que escucho decir a la persona que se ha interpuesto en mi camino.

Y, cuando alzo los ojos y miro hacia arriba, noto que es el chico rubio por el que estaba preguntando. El Universo debe estar de mi lado hoy. El joven me ayuda a levantarme y se disculpa.

―Perdón por eso. ―Se ríe entre dientes―. No estaba prestando atención.

―Oh, no. Fue mi culpa ―insisto mientras sacudo arena de mi piel―. ¿Te conozco? ―le pregunto, incapaz de contenerme. Lamentaría la duda el resto de mi vida si no lo llego a hacer.

―No lo creo. He vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida. Eres un turista, ¿no? Asiento sintiéndome estúpido al pensar que un extraño cualquier podría ser mi amigo muerto.

―Como sea. Pasa unas bonitas vacaciones, chico. Lamento haber chocado contigo de esa forma.

―Gracias ―digo en tanto que lo veo alejarse.

Escaneo la multitud de gente hasta que ubico la sombrilla de Cartman.

―Regresé ―anuncio cuando lo alcanzo.

―¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ―pregunta él una vez que estoy sentado bajo la sombrilla―. ¿Fuiste a cagar?

―No, imbécil ―replico―. Tuve que pedir indicaciones y, para una vez que llego, había una cola enorme.

Cartman se limita a reír.

* * *

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, marchamos de regreso al hotel. Decido tomar una siesta tan pronto como regresamos a la habitación.

―¿Por qué demonios te vas a dormir ya? ―me pregunta Cartman, indignado.

―Me canso si hago mucho en un solo día ―le explico yo, que estoy acostado en la cama. Es una mentira pero realmente me siento muy cansado, aunque no estoy seguro de qué.

―Bueno..., eso es súper _gay_ ―arguye él―. Lo único que hicimos fue estar sentados en la playa.

―Fue cansado, emocionalmente hablando.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta añadiendo un bufido después.

―Simplemente lo fue ―murmuro.

―Como sea. Ponte cómodo, judío. Tomaré una ducha, me cambiaré e iré a comer. También estoy pensando en rentar un carro, así no necesitaremos un taxi.

―De acuerdo.

―No duermas demasiado o desperdiciarás el resto del día.

―No lo haré.

Cuando finalmente se calla, me permito tomar un respiro. La mayoría de la gente necesita poner en blanco su mente para poder dormir; yo hago lo contrario. Toda clase de pensamientos abruman mi mente cuando trato de dormir, y me gusta eso. Es, de muchas maneras, una manera de distracción. Antes de saberlo, ya estoy despertando.

* * *

―_Kail_ ―escucho―. _Kail_, son las seis de la tarde.

Abro mis ojos.

―Oh...

―Realmente estabas cansado, ¿no? ―Carcajeó.

―Te dije que lo estaba. ―Me enderezo hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Me siento un poco mareado―. Aunque no esperaba dormir por tanto tiempo.

―¿Hambriento? ―pregunta él.

―Un poco.

―¿Servicio al cuarto? ―ofrece.

―Claro.

* * *

Tras la cena, hacemos nuestro camino al bar, solo que esta vez Stan es quien está ahí.

―Ey, mira quién es. ―Cartman sonríe ladinamente al tiempo que se desliza en el asiento anexo al de Stan.

―Hola ―dice Stan, ofreciendo una reservada sonrisa al tiempo que deja su cerveza en la barra.

―¿Dónde está _La_ _Missus_?

―Wendy está acostando a los niños; bajará en un rato.

―¿Deshaciéndose de los niños?

―Bueno, tendrá consigo el monitor de bebés. De modo que, si pasa algo, lo sabremos ―dice él―. Tomen asiento y hablemos de los que nos ha pasado últimamente.

Cartman toma una silla y se coloca al lado de Stan; y yo, me siento al lado de Cartman sin dejar de sentirme extrañado de alguna forma extraña por estar cerca de Stan. Bueno... Estar cerca de él y conversar.

―_Kail_ me ha dicho que no mantenéis contacto. ―Cartman sonríe después de empezar a soltar mierda.

Stan, en cambio, no dice nada, y yo tampoco.

―_Ups_. ―Cartman vuelve a reírse―. Parece ser que he vuelto las cosas un tanto incómodas.

―No me siento incómodo ―digo calmadamente aunque estoy del todo incómodo―. Ya no somos niños. Estoy seguro de que somos completamente capaces de mantener una conversación.

―Cierto ―corrobora Stan asintiendo.

Siento que necesito un trago y, como si pudiera leerme la mente, Cartman ordena para mí un gin tonic y ordena también una bebida que él mismo la denomina como más «masculina»: whisky.

―Es extraño que ustedes sí mantuvieran el contacto ―añade Stan―. Que yo recuerde, solían odiarse a muerte.

―Odiar es una palabra muy dura. ―No digo nada más porque Cartman y yo no hemos hablado en todo este tiempo. Simplemente nos habíamos reencontrado debido a una extraña coincidencia. Dejaré que Stan piense lo que quiera al respecto.

―Lo decías mucho ―me inquiere con un murmullo.

―Era un niño, Stan ―le replico―. No sabía cómo manejar mi ira.

―¿Y lo haces ahora?

―Digamos que la sobrellevo mejor ―admito, lo cual es verdad. Ya no me enfurezco con tanta facilidad.

Wendy llega unos minutos más tarde.

―¡Eric!, ¡Kyle! ―Nos sonríe―. Stan me ha dicho que estaban aquí, pero no lo creía.

―Ya ves que es verdad ―añade Cartman.

―¿Los niños duermen? ―pregunta Stan, por lo que Wendy asiente con la cabeza.

―Tengo el monitor en caso de que despierten.

Bla, bla, bla. La noche continúa a un ritmo similar. Stan y Wendy hablan de sus hijos muchísimo. No hablamos de nada de gran relevancia, pero cuando decidimos dar la velada por finalizada, Stan me pregunta si podemos tener una conversación en privado.

―¿Nos vemos luego en la habitación? ―me pregunta Cartman.

―Sí ―le respondo.

―¿Stan? ―cuestiona Wendy, de pronto.

―Quiero decirle algo a Kyle ―dice―. Adelántate, te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

―De acuerdo. ―Ella sonríe―. Que agradable ha sido verte nuevamente, Kyle.

―Igualmente, Wendy ―contesto a pesar de que es una completa mentira. Nos vemos todo el tiempo: veo a Stan en el trabajo, y veo a Wendy en el estúpido supermercado la mayoría de los fines de semana. El caso es que no habíamos hablado hasta esta noche. Una vez lejos de Cartman y Wendy, Stan me mira de forma extraña.

―Así que estás compartiendo habitación con Cartman...

―Sí.

―¿Se porta bien contigo? ―pregunta y me entran unas terribles ganas de reírme en su cara porque es muy tarde para que comience a demostrar cualquier síntoma de preocupación por mí.

―Tan agradable como Cartman puede llegar a ser.

―Qué extraño. ―Stan carcajea levemente entre dientes―. Lo último que recuerdo es que discutían demasiado como para sobrevivir a algo así.

―Los tiempos pasan, la gente cambia ―digo esto acompañado de un encoger de hombros.

―Eso parece ―murmura.

―Como sea, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ―le pregunto, cruzando mis brazos. Él deja salir un suspiro y mira hacia otro lado.

―Quiero que olvidemos lo que sucedió.

Yo dejo escapar una carcajada.

―¿En serio?

―Sí.

―No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Un tiempo que ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme ―digo sin escatimar a la hora de demostrar mi enojo―. No podemos fingir que nada pasó y seguir como si nada. Tenemos veintiséis años, por Dios.

―¿Y qué? ―pregunta Stan―. ¿Acaso quieres mantenerte estancado en algo estúpido que sucedió cuando éramos niños?

―¿Así que la muerte de Kenny te parece algo estúpido?

―¡No me refería a eso! ―sisea enfadado―. Me refiero a la pelea que siguió a su muerte.

―¡_Ugh_! ―gruño, hecho una furia. Hago bajar mis manos en signo de frustración―. Tengamos esta conversación otra noche. Preferiblemente una en la que no hayamos bebido.

Stan es un poco cabrón total cuando bebe.

―Muy bien ―murmura él.

Los dos partimos después en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Apenas entré al cuarto que comparto con Cartman, este me cuestiona qué ocurrió entre Stan y yo.

―¿Qué es lo que Stan quería?

―Quería ignorar la pelea y fingir que nunca sucedió ―digo agriamente.

―Eso es estúpido. ―Cartman suelta en un bufido―. ¿Por qué no se limita a disculparse?

―No tengo ni puta idea ―digo entre dientes al tiempo que entro al baño. Por Dios...

Me cambio y me pongo el pijama.

―¿Cartman? ―llamo.

―¿_Hm_? ―contesta él.

―Vas a creer que he perdido completamente la cabeza ―comienzo a decir―, pero creo que vi a Kenny hoy.

Lo escucho reírse antes de que abra la puerta.

―¿Qué?, ¿acaso viste a un chico rubio cualquiera? ―me pregunta con una mirada burlona.

―Básicamente ―admito yo―. También pensé que había algo familiar en él.

―¿Familiar?

―Sí, aunque no estoy seguro exactamente qué es lo que me hace pensar de esta manera. El caso es que terminé tropezando con él cuando fui al baño.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí. ―Suspiro―. Le pregunté si acaso nos conocíamos. Él me respondió que era improbable.

―Entonces supongo que eso es todo ―arguye Cartman mientras se encoge de hombros.

―Oh, bueno... ―añado sin darle mayor importancia. No quiero darle más vueltas al tema.

Utilizo el baño y me lavo los dientes antes de ir a la cama... con Cartman. Me parece tan raro decirlo...

―¿Cartman? ―llamo en una pregunta en la oscura habitación.

―¿Hm?

―¿Fuiste a la universidad?

―Sí.

―¿Qué estudiaste?

―Administración de empresas ―contesta. Dicha respuesta no me sorprende. Le queda bien.

―Oh.

―Sí. ¿Qué es lo que tú estudiaste? ―me pregunta.

―¿Cómo sabes que fui a la universidad?

―Porque eres inteligente y te gusta estudiar ―explica.

―Claro ―digo con una risa sofocada―. Hice una licenciatura doble en Matemáticas e Inglés. No sabía qué quería hacer con mi vida, pero al final no saqué provecho de ninguna de mis carreras.

―¿Y a qué te dedicas?

―Trabajo en una oficina, una compañía de plásticos. Soy el contable.

―Aburrido ―se mofa Cartman.

―Mucho. ―En esta ocasión concuerdo con él.

―Hombre, extraño la universidad ―añade Cartman dejando escapar un suspiro―. De los mejores años de mi vida.

―¿En serio?

―Sí ―afirma con una risotada―. Estuve en una fraternidad.

―De algún modo me lo imaginaba ―le digo dejando aparcado mi _experiencia_ con chicos de fraternidad... por el momento. Tuve sexo con unos veinte; era un pervertido hijo de puta. _Metérsela_ por el culo a un chico era casi como una iniciación, tan solo daba la casualidad de que yo era un ansioso participante al que le gustaba más recibir que dar.

―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunta él.

―Sí. Los chicos de fraternidad suelen ser unos completos pendejos. Tú lo eres un poco.

―Cielos, gracias ―dice con un bufido―. Aunque supongo que es verdad.

―Lo dicho.

―Bueno, ¿y cómo eras tú en la universidad?

―Era una pequeña puta. ―Opto por decirle la verdad.

―¿Qué? ―Cartman se ríe de manera exagerada―. ¿Estás bromeando?

―No, lo digo totalmente en serio.

―¿Estás hablando de... orgías estilo _gang bangs_?

―Eso... y mucho más. ―Suspiro al recordar esos tiempos. Aunque únicamente tenga veintiséis años, no fue hace tanto tiempo―. Ni siquiera puedo contar con cuántos hombres me he acostado.

―Wow. ―Se ríe con más ganas si cabe―. Esto es... muy sorprendente. Es la clase de cosa que esperaría de Kenny si estuviera vivo.

Hago rodar mis ojos aunque él no puede verlo.

―Soy un manipulador. ―Declaro

―Así que..., ¿te desnudabas y conseguías lo que querías?

―Básicamente.

―Cielos. ―Suelta un bufido―. Nunca te imaginé de esa clase. Si Kenny siguiera vivo, él sí que sería esa _clase_ de chico.

―Yo era tan inocente como todo el mundo quería que fuera ―admito.

―Siempre lo supe ―arguye Cartman, riéndose entre dientes―. Pero aun así eres mejor que el resto de nosotros.

―Pasé el verano de mi primer año tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerdo la mayor parte de él.

―Mierda. ―Cartman no deja de reírse―. No puedo imaginármelo.

―No se lo digas a nadie ―le advierto.

―Por supuesto, Kyle.

―Hablo en serio.

―No te preocupes. ―Siento un leve golpe de su parte en mi costado―. Lo que pasa en Hawaii, se queda en Hawaii.

―Genial ―añado, aunque no estoy del todo convencido.

―Oye, ¿recuerdas todas esas veces en las que de niño te llamé _prostituta judía_?

―Muy bien, cierra la puta boca.

―Demonios ―arguye―, no asimilo lo que me estás contando. ¿Tan solo encontraste un grupo participante y decidiste que el juego de esa noche sería una orgía?

―No era algo en apariencia tan fácil, créeme. Primero tendría que estar segundo. El alcohol siempre me pone dispuesto.

―¿Es por eso que cuidas mucho el alcohol que consumes?

―Sí.

―Bueno, entonces dejaré de intentar embriagarte. ―Cartman vuelve a reírse sin indulgencia.

―Por Dios Santo... ―murmuro yo.

―O tal vez debería intentarlo con más ganas.

Ante tal declaración puedo sentir mi cara calentarse paulatinamente.

―¿Qué?

―Solo bromeo ―agrega Cartman antes de que consiga enfadarme.

Dejo salir un suspiro enfadado.

―¿Lo extrañas?

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto sin entender del todo.

―El sexo ―especifica.

―No.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien?

―Pues... ―Trato de recordar―. Han pasado unos meses.

Normalmente decido emborracharme cuando salgo de bares; luego, voy a casa de cualquiera que en mi estado de ebriedad me resulta atractivo y tenemos sexo.

―No hay nada malo conque expreses tu sexualidad, Kyle ―me dice usando un tono de voz dulce pero también burlón.

―Claro. ―Suelto una sonora carcajada―. Suena extraño viniendo de ti.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque de alguna forma resulta reconfortante.

―¡Oye!, ¡yo puedo ser un buen chico!

―Sí, claro ―alargo la letra 'a' del _claro_, demostrándole mi total desacuerdo.

―¡Te lo digo en serio! ―Cartman me insiste.

Puedo sentir en ese momento cómo sonrío. Quién diría que Cartman, de entre todas las personas de este mundo, podría hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo, y muy especialmente después de haberme hecho sentir como una mierda durante tantos años.

―Cuando desperté esta mañana, estábamos haciendo_ la cucharita_ ―digo, sintiéndome del todo cómodo para sacarlo a colación.

Cartman se ríe entre dientes.

―Sí, me gusta sujetar cosas mientras duermo ―admite él―. No estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama con alguien más. Suelo tener conmigo una almohada extra, pero estás durmiendo en mi cama, así que... supongo que simplemente te tomé a ti en vez de una almohada. ―Esto es extrañamente tierno viniendo de su parte.

―Hablando de eso..., ¿hice algo extraño mientras dormía? ―pregunto. Siempre soy un poco paranoico sobre esa clase de cosas. ¿Habría hablado y dicho algo estúpido?

―No, solo murmuraste un poco.

―¿Y qué dije?

―Nada legible. ―En fin, eso está bien. Moriría si hubiese dicho algo estúpido. Apuesto que Cartman no lo dejaría pasar inadvertido―. Te mueves mucho ―agrega finalmente.

―¿Lo hago?

―Sí, lo haces.

―¿Es molesto?

―En verdad, no ―me responde―. Lo que sí es cierto es que... no estoy acostumbrado.

―Oh.

A veces pienso que la muerte de Kenny cambió a Cartman muchísimo. Yo puedo notarlo: en su forma de hablar, en su forma de actuar... Es diferente. Claro, es verdad que sigue siendo un cabrón, sin embargo; pero nada comparado como solía ser. También me pregunto si vive con la culpa; si vive influenciado por el hecho de que yo le dijera una infinidad de veces que era suya la culpa de que Kenny se hubiera marchado para siempre. A pesar de todo esto, me siento feliz que este viaje me haya permitido reencontrarme con él y poder arreglar las cosas.

Luego, un momento de silencio entre ambos. Un silencio que es roto por Cartman.

―Buenas noches, Kyle.

―Sí... Buenas noches, Cartman.


	4. Fuera de control

**Fuera de control. **

El siguiente día decidimos pasarlo en la playa una vez más, y nuevamente tengo que pasar una hora poniéndome bloqueador para estar seguro. Cartman se ríe mientras me observa, encontrándolo gracioso.

──No quiero tener quemaduras de sol ── le digo por segunda vez.

──Eres _demasiado_ cuidadoso ── dice él.

──Nunca es suficiente ──Insisto yo, al tiempo que batallo para alcanzar mi espalda.

──¿Quieres ayuda? ──ofrece ──. Pareciera que harás zafar tu brazo.

En esta ocasión, sedo ante sus palabras.

──Muy bien ──concedo, alcanzándole la botella de bloqueador para posteriormente darle la espalda.

Un momento después, siento sus manos, las cuales dan una sensación agradable sobre mi piel. No que jamás vaya a decirlo en voz alta.

──Listo ──dice él, antes de darme un manotazo en el centro de mi espalda.

──_Auch _── exclamo, a lo cual Cartman responde con una risa entre dientes. Me volteo y lo miro agriamente, antes de notar la familiar figura detrás de él──. Mira ──murmuro.

──¿Qué mire qué? ──pregunta él, mirando alrededor.

──Atrás de ti ──susurro de nuevo.

Él se gira, y pregunta:

──¿Qué se supone que estoy mirando?

──El chico rubio.

──Oh ──exclama él, mirando al chico en cuestión ──, ¿Qué con él?

──¿No te parece familiar? ──le pregunto.

──No realmente.

──Es el hombre que vi ayer, ¡pero estoy seguro haberlo visto antes! ──Insisto ──. Hay algo sobre él…

Cartman contiene una carcajada.

──Sí, claro Kyle.

Él no me cree.

──Es en serio ──digo yo ──, ¿y si es Kenny?

Él voltea a mirar al chico rubio parecido a Kenny.

──Se ve feliz ── hace notar él, al tiempo que ambos lo vemos reír y sonreír mientras habla con la _bartender_.

──Sí… ──murmuro yo ──, lo hace.

──Kyle, quién va a saber si realmente es Kenny ──dice Cartman, girando hacia mí──. No lo hemos visto desde que teníamos diez. Y, en caso de que no lo recuerdes; eso fue cuando él _murió._

──Tengo un extraña sensación ──le digo ──. Sé que suena estúpido, y no puedo explicarlo, pero s_é _que lo he visto antes…

Cartman tan sólo sacude su cabeza. Pronto, el chico parecido a Kenny, ha desaparecido de nuestra vista. Comienzo a moverme a otro lado, pero Cartman me detiene.

──Mira ──comienza él, agarrando mi brazo fuertemente ──, sé que te gusta arreglar cosas, pero eso es simplemente algo que no se puede arreglar.

──¿A qué te refieres con eso? ──pregunto fríamente.

──¿Lo viste? ──pregunta él──. Lucía muy jodidamente feliz. Así que, digamos que hipotéticamente, tienes razón y que ese era Kenny… Jamás lo vi tan feliz cuando éramos niños. Si está vivo, entonces esta es probablemente su razón: él quería un escape. No quería ser encontrado. Habría sido sencillo si todos nosotros asumiéramos que había muerto. Quiero decir...─se detiene un momento ──, nosotros lo vimos caer, y pensamos que lo vimos morir; pero jamás encontraron el cuerpo. Sea como fuere, el Kenny que nosotros conocíamos, puede que ya no esté por aquí más. Así que, de alguna forma, él murió, Kyle.

Finalmente suelta mí brazo. Yo me dejo caer en una silla de la playa y suspiro. Entierro mi cabeza entre mis manos.

──Oh Dios ──murmuro──, esto es tan estúpido ──pero lo que dice Cartman tiene sentido. No podría haber otra razón por la que Kenny quisiera escapar: él quería una nueva vida.

──No deberíamos culparnos ──continúa Cartman──. Éramos buenos amigos…──hace una pausa──, bueno ustedes lo eran, la mayoría del tiempo.

──La mayoría del tiempo… ──repito yo.

──Sí ── Cartman hace un encogimiento de hombros ──. Quiero decir, éramos jóvenes. Éramos unos niños, y todo el mundo sabe cuán estúpido y egoístas los niños pueden ser. Es como si no tuvieran siquiera la capacidad de ser desinteresados.

──Aunque sí pueden ──digo yo──, comienzan a desarrollar empatía a la edad de entre tres y cuatro años.

──Pero los niños son crueles, así que tienden a no ponerlo en uso.

──Supongo ──me río──. Éramos un montón de _cabrones. _

──Tú eras el más compasivo.

──¿Lo era? ──le pregunto, preguntándome si sea realmente cierto.

──Eso creo.

──Gracias ──murmuro.

──Eso probablemente no ha cambiado.

──Tal vez.

──Por lo que he visto, diría que es seguro asumirlo.

Tan solo sonrío.

──Está bien.

* * *

── ¿Crees que veamos a Stan de nuevo? ──pregunto cuando nos dirigimos de regreso al hotel con el auto rentado.

── ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ──dice Cartman, encogiéndose de hombros.

──Supongo…

──¿Quieres verlo? ──pregunta él.

──No lo sé ──contesto yo──. Me gustaría arreglar las cosas, pero supongo que sólo quiero que se disculpe. No podemos simplemente olvidar todo lo que nos hicimos, ¿No crees?

──Sí, lo sé.

Nos estacionamos antes de ir hacia el _lobby_ del hotel.

──Aún me siento mal, por estorbarte de esta forma ──admito.

──No lo hagas ──replica él── yo tengo mucho dinero, y tú no. Deja que alguien te cuide de vez en cuando. Tengo dinero de sobra; deberías estar feliz de ahorrarte un poco de dinero, judío.

Ante ello, simplemente ruedo mis ojos.

──¿Quieres que tomemos algo más al rato? ──pregunta él, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto de hotel.

──Claro ──digo yo ──. Pero tomaré una ducha primero.

Una vez en el cuarto de hotel, tomo un cambio de ropa y entro al baño. Abro las llaves de la regadera y me quito mi traje de baño y playera. Me observo en el espejo mientras espero que el agua se caliente. Nunca he sido tan crítico de la forma en la que luzco, incluso después de haber sido elegido como el chico más feo de la clase. Simplemente lo superé. Estoy bien, con la forma en la que luzco, y después de todo, ¿no es eso lo único que importa? Claro, mi cabello es rizado y mi nariz es muy grande, pero esas no son cosas necesariamente malas. Me pregunto si Cartman estaría en desacuerdo… Aunque no es algo que importe, de todas maneras.

Entro en la ducha y comienzo a lavarme. Cuando termino la tediosa tarea de limpiar mi cabello, cierro las llaves de la ducha, y abro la puerta de vidrio.

──¡Mierda! ──exclamo sorprendido, cuando descubro a Cartman a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Se está lavando las manos como si no pasara nada.

Una vez terminado, se voltea.

──Lindo pene, pelirrojo ── se ríe.

Estiro mi brazo expectante, negándome a actuar como un adolescente tímido.

──Así que, uhm… ──se detiene un momento antes de aventarme una toalla ──, te estabas tardando mucho y necesitaba orinar.

──Ah… ──murmuro sin prestar mucha atención, atrapando la toalla y envolviéndola alrededor de mis caderas ──¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Me muestra un filoso peine para cabello.

──Con esto.

──Ah… ──repito yo, cruzando mis brazos.

Me ofrece una mueca de lado, dándose la vuelta y dejándome solo en el baño. Que vergonzoso. Me apresuro a secarme y ponerme una playera de algodón y unos _khakis._

Una vez arreglado, abro de nuevo la puerta. Cartman está jugando con su teléfono, pero lo guarda cuando me ve.

──Así que ──sonrié ── ¿Listo para bajar?

──Supongo ──suspiro, dejando de lado la que sería una muy incómoda conversación.

* * *

Cartman se pide una cerveza mientras yo pido algo un poco más pesado.

── Ron con refresco, por favor ──le digo al _bartender_.

──¿Empezando tan pronto? ──dice Cartman con mofa.

Tan solo sonrío al tiempo que mi bebida es puesta frente a mí. Me la tomo con facilidad mientras escucho a Cartman hablar de cosas sin importancia.

──Oh, hiciste desaparecer eso muy rápido ──hace notar, mientras ordeno mi segunda bebida.

Si sigo así creo que ambos pasaremos una noche muy interesante… Sin embargo, no voy a decir eso. Lo dejaré como una sorpresa. Hey, puedo permitir perder el control de vez en cuando. Se supone que estoy en vacaciones, ¿no se supone que son para eso?

──Miren al pelirrojo ──dice con un bufido ──. Eres un buen bebedor para ser un chico tan pequeño.

──Oh, no tienes idea ──le digo yo.

──Estás fuera de control ──dice él riendo.

──No aún ──contesto yo con un guiño de ojo.

* * *

Y está pasado, unos tragos más y aquí estoy: dejando a Cartman empujarme contra una pared en nuestro cuarto de hotel. Me sostiene con fuerza de la cintura mientras nuestras lenguas se enredan.

── Fóllame ──le digo una vez nos apartamos ──, sé que lo deseas.

──En serio haremos esto ──murmura, como si no pudiera creerlo.

──No me digas que quieres echarte para atrás ──le pregunto retadoramente. Me alejo de él y abro mi maleta sacando los suplementos necesarios.

──Por supuesto que no.

Con movimientos de ebrio, me quito mi ropa que me puse tan solo unas horas antes.

──Alguien está ansioso ──Cartman sonríe de lado, al tiempo que desabrocha sus pantalones, dejándolos deslizarse a mitad de sus muslos.

──No he tenido sexo en meses ──admito, desnudo y listo para la acción.

──¿Estas… sediento de pelotas? ──pregunta con humos, y yo tan sólo río entre, tomando su miembro ──. Eres bueno con las manos ──comenta él.

──Lo sé ──sonrío juguetonamente al sentirlo endurecerse. Con una repentina muestra de agresión, Cartman toma el control. Me avienta contra la cama, con mi estómago pegado al colchón y me _prepara_ con dedos húmedos ──Ah… ──siseo entre las sábanas frente a la sensación familiar.

──No he tenido sexo con muchos chicos ──admite él.

──Lo estás haciendo bien ──le digo yo ──acuéstate ──le pido, una vez que sus dedos han sido removidos. Él lo hace, y yo comienzo a reírme tontamente mientras me acomodo en su regazo, porque todo es tan raro. El alcohol lo hace parecer una experiencia surreal.

──¿Qué es tan gracioso? ──pregunta él, mirándome a los ojos.

──Nada, nada ──digo yo, relajándome antes de comenzar a moverme de arriba abajo. Para ser honestos, uno de mis peores hábitos es reírme mucho durante el sexo. Es difícil mantener una cara inexpresiva cuando tienes un pene en tu trasero. Al principio la risa era para ocultar el dolor, ahora es solo un hábito.

──Rarito ──se mofa él de buen humor.

Tan sólo muevo mis cejas. Él rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y cambiamos de posición: dándome la vuelta en mi espalda. Ahora soy yo quien lo mira hacia arriba.

──Hey, ¿Cuándo perdiste tu virginidad? ──pregunto en voz alta al tiempo que él comienza a moverse nuevamente.

──Uhm… me parece que fue en noveno grado con una perra cualquiera en una fiesta ──jadea.

──¿Ah, sí?

──Sí, ¿por?... ¿Cuándo perdiste tú la tuya? ──pregunta él.

──En décimo grado.

──¿Con un chico?

──Por supuesto ──respiro fuertemente ──. Esta es una zona de _no-chicas._

──Oh ──se ríe entre dientes ──¿Alguien que conozca?

──Uhm ──me río disimuladamente ──, puede ser...

──Vamos, dime, ¿quién fue? ──su vaivén aumenta en rapidez.

──Ah… ¡mierda, eso se siente bien!... ──gimo.

Él se inclina de forma que nuestros rostros se encuentran a centímetros de distancia.

──dime ──demanda.

Dejo salir una serie de carcajadas, por cuán seriamente se está tomando esto.

──Adivina.

──¿Clyde Donovan?

──No, él nunca ha sido tan cercano a mí.

──¿Stan?

──No nos hablábamos.

──¿Tweek Tweak?

──Por Dios, no.

──¿Craig Tucker?

──¡Bingo! ──exclamo yo, observando la mandíbula de Cartman caer.

──¡No puede ser! ──exclama él, pausando sus movimientos.

──¡Agh!, no te detengas ──gimoteo yo.

Él comienza a mover sus caderas de nuevo.

──¿Cómo mierda pasó eso? ──pregunta, la sorpresa aún escrita por toda su cara.

──No lo sé ──admito entre risas ──. Nos hicimos cercanos cuando tú y Stan se alejaron. Éramos vírgenes ambos y simplemente decidimos perderla con el otro.

──Por Dios ──bufa él ──, que rara historia.

──Ya sé, ¿verdad? ──digo yo, tocándome. Gimo, sintiendo mis cejas juntarse ──¡Más rápido!...

Él aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos.

──Esta es una faceta tuya que nunca pensé que vería ──dice con una risa entrecortada.

Cierro mis ojos, sintiendo las comisuras de mis labios levantarse.

──Eres bueno.

──Eso me han dicho ──dice con presunción, acomodándose para tomar mi miembro en su mano.

──Mmm… ──murmuro, mientras él me masturba. Momentos después, siento la familiar calidez juntándose en mi miembro ──Mierda… ──mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, mis labios entreabiertos al tiempo que dejo salir un gemido suave.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Cartman. Lo miro, respirando fuertemente. Me pregunto cuántas otras personas han estado en mi posición recostados en esta misma cama. Es extraño pensar en eso.

──¿Quieres que me salga? ──pregunta.

──No, está bien ──digo sin darle mucha importancia ──, continúa hasta que termines.

──¿Estás seguro?

──No me importa un poco de desastre ──digo asintiendo.

Él continúa follándome hasta que termina y mis dedos se contraen por la sensación.

──Regreso pronto ──digo cuando se retira de mí. Rápidamente me limpio en el baño antes de regresar a la cama ──. Eso fue satisfactorio ──digo con un suspiro, recostándome en la cama.

──¿Siempre te ríes y hablas tanto cuando tienes sexo? ──pregunta, pasando su mano sobre mi estómago.

──Sí ──admito yo ──, ¿es molesto?

──No, supongo que es un poco tierno ──dice él ──. Definitivamente un cambio refrescante.

──Que bien ──digo yo sonriendo ──. La gente toma el sexo demasiado seriamente.

──Cierto.

──Está bien que sea divertido y gracioso ──él asiente.

──¿Sabes? Cuando éramos niños siempre me pregunto cómo sería el tener sexo contigo.

──¿Por qué? ──pregunto.

──No lo sé ──se encoje de hombros ──. Supongo que quería hacerlo.

──Siempre supe que no eras del todo hetero ──digo, girándome para mirarlo.

──¿Eso pensabas?

──Sí, quiero decir… Hennifer Lopez ──me detengo──. En fin, olvidemos tu enorme enamoramiento con Justin Timberlake…. Además siempre tuviste algo con vestirte de Drag Queen.

Él hace muecas ante la mención de sus juegos de niño, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si hará lo mismo en la mañana.


	5. Judío enfermo

**Judío enfermo**

Kyle me dejó follármelo la noche anterior. No sé por qué. Probablemente se debió tan solo a que ambos estábamos ebrios. Él estaba completamente borracho. Ni siquiera podía subir bien las escaleras: se apoyaba en mí para poder caminar y se reía sin razón alguna.

He tenido novias así antes, y realmente me molestaban, pero por alguna razón él no lo hacía. Es diferente. Siempre lo ha sido. Supongo que eso lo hace especial.

Mierda, sueno súper gay.

Cuando despierto, él ya está tomando una ducha. Sale del baño ya vestido con un conjunto limpio y fresco. Me ofrece una sonrisa incómoda y me dice:

—Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentra tu cabeza?

—Está bien, no me duele— contesto—, ¿y tú?

—Tolerable— dice él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estabas muy ebrio ayer— menciono con cautela, sorprendido de que no se esté escondiendo en las esquinas oscuras de la habitación tratando de huir de una horrible migraña.

—Lo sé— dice suspirando y sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente—. Me sentí como si estuviera en la universidad de nuevo.

—¿Eso es algo malo?— me pregunto, recordando lo que ha dicho sobre sus años en la universidad.

Cosas que me sorprendieron un poco. Antes de que Kyle me mostrara cómo es en la cama, no podía habérmelo imaginado en verdad. En mi mente, él siempre ha sido un _buen chico_.

—Bueno… hay periodos de eso en los que ni siquiera recuerdo estar muy ebrio.

—Jesús— murmuro.

—Pero también hubo noches como la de ayer—continúa él—. Esas noches no eran tan malas.

—Ayer—me detengo, inseguro de cómo traer a colación lo que hicimos. Es extraño: casi nunca me faltan las palabras.

—Ayer dormimos juntos— declara Kyle descaradamente con una mirada de humor. Bueno, no es tímido.

—Eh… sí— respondo lentamente.

Él se acerca a mí en la cama, sentándose en la orilla de la misma.

—Podemos culparlo a la borrachera— dice él— o… podemos ser realistas y honestos y decir que fue mucho más que un error.

Es gracioso. Me parece que con esas palabras, tan fácilmente, está dándome la oportunidad de hacer realidad el sueño de mi infancia. Un sueño que ignoré por un largísimo tiempo.

Estaba enamorado de este estúpido, pelirrojo judío. Tal vez aún lo estoy.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?—pregunto.

—Siento que hay potencial— admite con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí—digo yo— así que, ¿quieres intentarlo?

—Sí, hay que hacerlo.

Sonríe y puedo decir que esto no sólo va a cambiar nuestras vacaciones, sino tal vez toda mi maldita vida.

* * *

Cuando nuestra resaca termina, pasamos la noche en la playa. Es calmada y fría. No hablamos de nada en particular, tan solo nos sentamos en silencio mirando las olas.

—Es agradable aquí— dice Kyle, cavando hoyos en la arena con sus pies descalzos—. Desearía haber venido antes.

—Bueno, ahora estás aquí— digo yo.

Él deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Sí, pero he pasado demasiado tiempo obligándome a tener una vida común y aburrida. No me permití sentir nada más que conformidad con lo poco que hacía.

—¿Acaso eso es algo tan malo?—pregunto.

—Es solo que en el fondo, yo quería algo más para mí— admite.

—¿Qué te detuvo?

—Culpaba al trabajo. Me decía a mí mismo que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo para hacer algo más…Para preocuparme por mí.

—¿Y crees que has cambiado?

Encoge sus hombros ligeramente.

—¿Cómo carajos voy a saberlo? Solo estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo por una vez… Pero espero haber cambiado.

* * *

Pasamos el siguiente día de compras como cualquier turista. Regresamos al hotel y dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación antes de dirigirnos al bar.

—Ahí está Stan y Wendy— le hago saber, señalándolos.

Kyle toma mi mano en la suya al tiempo que nos acercamos a ellos y sonríe con placer.

—Hola— saluda el cortésmente, cuando pasamos de largo y puedo jurar que los ojos de Stan casi se salen de sus cavidades al vernos tomados de la mano.

Una vez que estamos suficientemente lejos, Kyle me mira y se ríe.

—¿Viste su cara?

—Sí— digo con un bufido de risa.

—Dios, eso fue muy inmaduro de mi parte— dice él— pero no pude evitarlo.

Tan solo sonrío antes de preguntar.

—¿Seguro que estás bien con que no vuelvas a ser su amigo jamás?

Kyle se encoge de hombros, mirando a otro lado por un momento.

—Solo es… es muy complicado.

—Pues, entonces vuelve no complicado— digo yo con simpleza.

—Stan siempre ha sido especial para mí— explica Kyle—. Él fue la primera persona con la que me sentí cómodo para mostrar mi personalidad, para enojarme con ellos. Ya sabes, con algunas personas una pelea es el final de todo… Pero nuestra amistad era mucho más fuerte que eso. Sabía que podía enfadarme con él y que todo estaría bien al día siguiente.

—¿Y ahora?...—pregunto, urgiéndolo a continuar.

—Ya no lo sé…—admite—. Esa última pelea fue diferente. No estoy seguro si alguna vez podremos regresar a cómo éramos.

—Sí…—murmuro—. Pero, míranos a nosotros. Lo único que hacíamos era pelear, ¿no? Incluso ahora peleamos. Si somos capaces de tener esta clase de relación, estoy seguro que podrás salvar lo que sea que quede de tu amistad con Stan.

—¿Eso crees?—pregunta él.

—Sí— digo encogiéndome de hombros, para mí es lo más lógico.

—Supongo que, de alguna forma nuestra relación es parecida— dice él—. Éramos amigos, pero sentía que podía enojarme contigo— dice él, y yo dejo escapar una risita.

—Con nosotros era un tipo diferente de enojo, ¿no crees?— digo yo. Él siempre se enfadaba de una forma salvaje y casi animal. Me gustaba eso de él.

—Lo sé— dice con una sonrisa— éramos horribles el uno con el otro, ¿o no?

Tan solo asiento. Es extraño recordar cómo éramos antes, y pensar en cómo somos ahora.

—Así que—comienzo cambiando el tema—. ¿Qué quieres tomar hoy?

—Nada para mí— me contesta él— mi cabeza me duele un poco.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?—pregunto.

—Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza— dice encogiéndose de hombros— no es algo tan grave.

—Aun así— trato de hacerlo razonar—, eso seguramente hizo el día menos agradable.

—De todas maneras fue divertido— me asegura él.

—¿Incluso con el dolor de cabeza?—pregunto con una risa y una mueca.

Tan solo se ríe entre dientes, y yo pido una cerveza, nada demasiado fuerte. Platicamos por un tiempo, y después regresamos a nuestro dormitorio cuando termino con mi botella.

En el cuarto, inmediatamente Kyle entra al baño para cambiarse y limpiarse sus dientes, y una vez recostado en la cama, se duerme casi al instante.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, despierto antes que Kyle. Algo que no había sucedido hasta ahora. Lo sacudo un poco para despertarlo, pero él me gruñe en respuesta.

—Estos cansado— lloriquea, dejando escapar una tos entrecortada.

—¿Aun?—pregunto—. Normalmente estás despierto antes del amanecer— él sonríe un poco—. Es cierto.

—Tan solo estoy muy cansado últimamente— dice, con los ojos cerrados.

—Muy bien— contesto, alborotando su cabello—. Me voy a bañar y buscar algo que comer, te dejaré dormir un rato más.

—Okey, adiós— murmura, sonando apenas consciente.

Así que tomo una ducha rápida antes de vestirme con ropa limpia y fresca. Luego me dirijo al comedor del hotel para tomar un desayuno. Cuando regreso a la habitación Kyle finalmente está despierto.

—¿Dormiste bien?— pregunto al tiempo que él se sienta en la cama.

Él asiente atontado, estirando sus piernas frente a él.

—¿Hambriento?—pregunto de nuevo.

—No.

—Deberías comer algo, judío— trato de razonar con él—. No comiste mucho ayer.

—No tengo hambre— contesta él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Siento que tal vez comí algo que me hizo daño— dice él—. Probablemente no es algo serio.

Frunzo el entrecejo ante sus palabras. Él sale de la cama y empieza a buscar un cambio de ropa en su maleta.

—Me bañaré y entonces podremos hacer algo—dice él.

—¿En verdad tienes ganas de salir hoy?

—Sí.

* * *

Terminamos yendo de compras de nuevo, nada pesado o súper emocionante. Kyle no se siente bien y lo puedo notar. Se mueve lentamente, luce tan confundido. Me deja arrastrarlo por diferentes tiendas, escuchándome mientras yo hablo todo el tiempo. Sonríe y se ríe en todos los momentos indicados, pero sigue pareciendo cansado.

Pronto tomamos un descanso para tomar un almuerzo, y él ordena una ensalada ligera.

—Nunca recuperarás energía si no comes, maldita sea— le digo.

—Sólo no tengo hambre—murmura, lentamente tomando el tenedor una vez que el mesero pone la comida frente a él—. Lo siento… tan solo pienso que es un desperdicio si no lo como.

—No te preocupes sobre eso—le digo yo. El dinero no es un problema para mí.

Me pregunto cuánto durará esto. Cuánto tiempo duraremos. Nunca fue particularmente agradable con él, incluso cuando he sentido algo por él desde que nos conocemos. Siempre fui el primero en molestarlo cada vez que le iba mal, pero él siempre ha sido lo contrario.

Dice que me odia, pero apenas algo malo me pasa, es el primero en ofrecerme ayuda. Perdona con tanta facilidad. Solía pensar que eso era un defecto, pero supongo que no tiene que serlo necesariamente. Siento que tan solo estoy esperando a que despierte y recuerde que soy una mala persona y que él es mucho más puro que yo. Incluso con sus incontables indiscreciones.

Kyle juguetea con su ensalada mientras yo termino con facilidad mi comida.

—¿Listo?—pregunto, sabiendo que no comerá mucho más.

—Sí— dice él, antes de disculparse nuevamente.

—No te disculpes— lo conforto.

Seguimos paseando por el centro comercial.

—Oh por Dios, mira esto— apunto a una ventana con _souvenirs_ extraños.

Son unos penes de madera vestidos con una falda de hula y pequeñas figuras parecidas a las _bobble—head dolls*_, tan sólo que no son sus cabezas lo que se balancea.

—Dios— se ríe Kyle ante el par de tetas rebotando.

Sonrío ante su esfuerzo por parecer entusiasta.

—No necesitas esforzar tanto— le digo— si estás cansado, tan solo dímelo y podemos regresar al hotel.

—Muy bien— dice en un tono de voz cansado—. Lamento ser tan molesto hoy.

—No me importa—digo encogiéndome de hombros.

En serio no lo hago, solo me gusta estar cerca de él. Supongo que no importa qué hagamos.

Demonios, más pensamientos gay.

* * *

Nos encaminamos de regreso al hotel, es obvio que Kyle se muere por ponerse su ropa cómoda de nuevo.

Enciendo la televisión mientras él se cambia.

—¿Judío?

—¿Qué?

¿Qué quieres ver en la televisión?— pregunto, cambiando de canal y deteniéndome en un programa de comedia.

—Lo que desees— contesta él, sentándose junto a mí en la cama— ¿Es extraño que sienta frío?— pregunta, acurrucándose más cerca de mí.

—Yo creo. Hace bastante calor aquí— digo con el cejo fruncido, pongo mi brazo alrededor de él haciendo que se recargue más en mí y absorba mi calor corporal—. A lo mejor realmente te contagiaste algo.

—Espero que no— murmura él tosiendo levemente—. Necesito trabajar una vez que regresemos a casa.

—Bueno, si estás enfermo tu jefe tendrá que joderse.

—En realidad no creo que se moleste— dice sonriendo—, es muy relajado.

—Eso es bueno en cierta forma.

El asiente. Su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

—Es del tipo de tener favoritos, y yo le agrado.

—Probablemente se la mamaste—digo entre risas.

—Para nada— dice él haciendo pucheros—. Tan solo trabajo duro… Practicamente tuvo que obligarme a tomarme un descanso.

—¿En serio?—pregunto yo—. ¿Por qué no querías tomar unas vacaciones?

—No creía que tuviera algo bueno que hacer— admite él—. Por eso mismo tan sólo escogí este viaje impulsivamente. Fue una situación del tipo: Ahora o nunca.

—Pues me alegro que decidieras venir— digo—. Muchas cosas han pasado en el poco tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

—Lo sé— dice él suspirando—. Sigue siendo raro pensar en ello… Pero ha sido algo bueno.

—Sí.

—¿Realmente crees que Stan y yo logremos arreglar las cosas?

—Probablemente. Estoy seguro que él quiere ser tu amigo de nuevo. Tan sólo es más estúpido que una caja con rocas.

—Cierto— dice él ríendo.

—Como sea. Tómalo con calma por ahora— sugiero yo, poniendo mi mano en su cabeza.

—Sí…—murmura calladamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Regreso mi atención a la televisión y pronto puedo escuchar la calmada respiración de Kyle cuando se duerme acurrucado a mí.

* * *

*No pude encontrar una traducción para esta palabra, pero básicamente son muñecas con cabezas enormes que se mueven ligeramente con el movimiento.


	6. Un viaje al Hospital

**Un viaje al hospital**

* * *

Los siguientes días Kyle se relaja, pasando el tiempo en la cama viendo televisión. Yo he salido a pasear bajo su insistencia: dice que no porque él se tenga que quedar significa que yo no puedo salir. He estado pidiendo servicio a la habitación, pero esta noche lo obligué a arreglarse y salir a comer. No comió o bebió mucho, y estaba temblando. Ahora estamos de camino regreso al hotel.

–Me siento extraño. – dice delicadamente, apoyándose en mi brazo, ante la admisión se aferra con fuerza.

–¿Extraño? – elevo una ceja mirando hacia él.

–Ajap… –murmura, frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra habitación, lentamente se dirige hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno. No le doy mucha importancia hasta que escucho el inconfundible sonido de alguien vomitando. Qué asco.

–¿Kayle? – golpeo la puerta del baño. Él tose pero no responde– ¿Kyle? –repito nuevamente.

––stoy bien.

La puerta se abre momentos después. Kyle luce pálido y débil.

–No te vez bien. – Cruzo mis brazos–, ¿Cómo está la cabeza?

–Adolorida. – dice gimiendo.

Pongo mi mano en su frente.

–Se siente cálido. – digo.

–Mm…–masculla él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Acuéstate. – ordeno. Él lo hace, envolviéndose en sí mismo en la cama, luciendo completamente miserable–. Tal vez te has contagiado algo– sugiero. Sus ojos están abiertos pero no me contestas, luciendo tan solo semi consciente– Solo duerme– murmuro–, estarás bien en la mañana.

* * *

Kyle tosió toda la noche y yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Aunque debo admitir que se debía parcialmente a que temía que vomitara en sueños y se ahogara en su propio vómito.

Basta con decir que eso no pasó, pero ahora son casi las dos de la tarde y no despierta. Dejé dormir de más porque pensé que lo necesitaba, pero es claro que está más enfermo de lo que pensé.

–Kayle. – llamo, sacudiéndolo un poco. Su piel está pegajosa y pálida y su respiración es irregular– ¡Tú, estúpido judío!

Incluso así no se inmuta siquiera, su cabeza tan solo se mueve de lado a lado con cada sacudida. Es en ese momento cuando noto la sangre en la almohada. Ha estado tosiendo tos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Mi corazón empieza a latir como loco.

–Maldita sea. – susurro.

No dudo en cargarlo, estilo recién casados, y corro fuera de la habitación. Lo sostengo cerca al tiempo que paso volando cada tramo de escaleras. Atravieso con rapidez el lobby, ignorando cada mirada curiosa cuando lo acuesto en el asiento trasero del auto y me dirijo al hospital más cercano.

El viaje parece largo, aunque sé que no lo ha sido. Mis manos tiemblan aferrándose al volante del auto, es probable que esté conduciendo muy por encima de la norma de velocidad pero eso no me preocupa en este momento.

Me estaciono horriblemente, pero tampoco es importante eso. Abro la puerta trasera con fuerza y saco a Kyle del auto con extremo cuidado, volviéndolo a cargar antes de correr hacia emergencias.

–Necesita ayuda. – le grito al hombre tras el escritorio.

Se lo llevan enseguida, pero me obligan a mí a tomar asiento en el área de espera mientras le hacen análisis a Kyle. No soy capaz de calmarme dando vueltas por todos lados. Me tomo un vaso de agua, seguido de un vaso de café seguido por otro vaso de agua.

Voy al baño a vaciar completamente mi vejiga antes de regresar a la sala de espera. Cada segundo parece una hora, pero eventualmente un robusto hombre de cabello rubio entra a la sala de espera con un folder en mano.

–¿Eric Cartman?–pregunta expectante.

–Sí. –murmuro miserablemente.

–Soy el doctor Stotch. – Dice en tono profesional–. Estaré llevando el caso del señor Broflovski durante su estancia.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene?–pregunto, sin darle importancia a las formalidades.

–Tu amigo tiene neumonía. – revela.

–Oh…–suspiro, de alguna forma aliviado–. Eso no es tan malo, ¿cierto?

–Lamento decir que es lo contrario, señor. En adultos puede volverse serio…–hace una pausa, mirando directamente al folder en sus manos.

–Bueno, y qué demonios piensas hacer. – pregunto cruzando mis brazos.

–¿Cuenta con alguna condición preexistente? –pregunta el doctor.

–Uhm, creo que es diabético – digo yo, recordando el hecho de que él tiene uno de mis riñones–. Sí, probablemente sea diabético… de tipo uno… tuvo un fallo de riñón cuando éramos niños. Le di uno de los míos. – no me molesto en mencionar que no lo di gratis, pero si pudiera regresar a ese tiempo probablemente no lo dudaría un segundo.

El doctor frunce el ceño, creando un profundo pliegue en su frente.

–Ya veo. –murmura.

–¿Qué? – Pregunto con fuerza–, estará bien ¿no es así?

–No lo podemos decir con seguridad. Esto lo vuelve complicado.

Santo Dios. Chasqueo mi lengua.

–No eres de mucha ayuda.

–Mis disculpas, – el doctor sonríe con simpatía–, tan sólo estoy diciendo los hechos.

–¿Puedo verlo? –pregunto.

El doctor asiente, guiándome a través del corredor hacia una blanca y con olor estéril. Kyle está acostado, luciendo una de esas horribles batas de hospital, con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y nariz.

–Estará bien. – le digo al doctor, aunque tan solo trato de convencerme a mí de ello–. Él… él ha estado más enfermo que esto.

–La neumonía en adultos no debe ser tomada a la ligera. –el doctor dice delicadamente–. Especialmente al ser él diabético.

–¿Cómo se enfermó? –pregunto.

–Ya sea bacterial o viral, la neumonía es causada por varias cosas… Sin embargo, es difícil determinar exactamente qué lo causó. Es muy posible que tuviera gripa pero que esta se convirtiera en neumonía.

– Entonces, cómo es que yo estoy bien. Hemos pasamos todo el tiempo juntos.

–Si usted cuenta con un sistema inmunológico fuerte, no lo afectará. El sistema inmune de su amigo es más débil, por lo tanto es incapaz de combatir infecciones con facilidad. Los síntomas pueden ser falta de apetito. Pero con diabéticos puede ser muy peligroso, ya que puede causar que los niveles de azúcar fluctúen.

–¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

–Bueno, podría tener un fallo respiratorio; sus pulmones podrían llenarse de líquido… Los hombres son más propensos a morir de neumonía que las mujeres. Además el hecho de que el señor Bloflovski tenga diabetes lo hace tres veces más probable.

–¿Morirá? –pregunto en apenas un susurro.

–No debería preocuparse por eso, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Normalmente solo sucede con pacientes adultos con condiciones respiratorias preexistentes. Lo estaremos monitoreando de cerca.

–Incluso así… ¿Es probable?

–Sí…

– ¿Cuándo despertará?

–No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero no será esta noche… La neumonía quita mucha energía, y él necesita descansar. Usted debería regresar a casa, señor. Es libre de regresar mañana, pero esperar aquí no le hará bien a usted o al paciente. No descuide su propia salud por preocuparse por esto.

–De acuerdo. – murmuro suavemente. Sin una palabra más me dirijo fuera de la habitación y el hospital.

* * *

Una vez en el hotel, tomo hasta que me siento mareado. En algún punto en la noche, noto a Stan sentado a mi lado.

– ¿Cartman? –dice mi nombre, moviendo una mano frente a mi cara.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto con rudeza.

– ¿Esuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? –pregunta.

–No. – Admito– ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Cartman, he estado aquí por los últimos diez minutos…–dice con cuidado, luciendo consternado lo cual encuentro extraño.

–Oh…

Luce incómodo, como si no supiera qué decir ahora.

–Sí… ¿por qué Kyle no está contigo ahora?

Probablemente piensa que tuvimos una pelea o algo igualmente estúpido.

–Está enfermo. –digo yo.

–Eso apesta. –dice ligeramente, como si no comprendiera la severidad de la situación.

–No. –digo firmemente–. No lo entiendes, no está enfermo… Está _enfermo_. Realmente enfermo. Desperté esta mañana… y él no lo hice. Había sangre… así que lo llevé al hospital. Es ahí donde se encuentra, y no despierta.

Stan luce impresionado e incapaz de hablar.

– ¿Qué… qué sucedió?–pregunta con voz trémula.

–Neumonía. –murmuro–. No estaba preocupado al principio, pero _aparentemente _es algo muy serio cuando se trata de adultos con alguna condición preexistente.

–Mierda. –Murmura Stan–. Estará bien… ¿verdad?

–No lo sé. – Contesto con brusquedad–. Tampoco lo saben los doctores, no saben una mierda. –Cierro mis ojos, reusándome a pensar en lo que pasaría si Kyle muriera. Apenas se volvió mío, si muriera jamás lo perdonaría.

Stan coloca una mano en mi hombro en un gesto de consolación. No dice nada. Si estuviera sobrio, probablemente le diría que se fuera a la mierda, pero debido a que estoy borracho no lo hago.

–Lo amo. – admito tras un suspiro.

Incluso tras seis años de no ser amigos, tras seis años de no verlo para nada, el volverlo a ver ha causado que todos esos sentimientos volvieran con fuerza, sintiéndose como si jamás se hubieran ido.

Stan tan solo asiente.

–Los vi tomándose de la mano… se nota que lo amas.

–Extraño, ¿no? –pregunto.

–Sí. –Admite él–, pero puedo entender por qué.

–Quería que te disculparas– le digo a Stan de la nada.

– ¿Qué? –Frunce el ceño, arqueando una ceja en mi dirección–. ¿Quién?

–Kyle… él quería que dijeras que lo sentías… – explico–. No quería que tan sólo _lo olvidaran_ y siguieran adelante. Quería arreglar las cosas… Creo que pensaba que si tú solo olvidabas la pelea, entonces sucedería de nuevo y que no serían capaces de arreglar la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron. Es algo que deben hablar. Kyle y yo… ya hemos hablado sobre eso. Él dijo que lo sentía, y también yo. Esa es la razón por la que logramos dejar atrás la estúpida pelea que tuvimos de niños.

Stan frunce profundamente el ceño, como si fuera algo que jamás había pensado.

–Oh…

Cierro mis ojos, recordado el día que dejamos de ser amigos. Teníamos once años, pero incluso antes de ello nuestra amistad ya no era la misma que antes de la muerte de Kenny. La escuela recién había terminado y nosotros comenzamos a gritarnos y a culparnos los unos a los otros.

Kyle me culpaba por dejarlo caer, y Stan culpaba a todos, incluyéndose él miso. Kenny cayó y el río se lo llevó corriente abajo, ¿quién carajos sabría donde esa su cuerpo ahora? Todo fue tan horrible. De vez en cuando lo pienso. Me gustaría preguntarle a Kenny por qué quería que lo dejara, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Stan era el que lo pasaba peor, y dejaba ver su pena con libertad. Kyle sufría en silencio, y debido a que jamás hablaba de eso, tuvo muchas complicaciones para seguir adelante.

–Eres un imbécil. – le digo a Stan.

–Lo sé. –admite calladamente–. Siempre he sido un cabeza dura… muy dura.

–Yo también– digo en un bufido–. Es por eso que necesitamos a Kyle. Es nuestra brújula de la moral– Por supuesto, es algo más que eso. _Él es_ algo más. Yo tan sólo trato de aligerar una situación complicada.

–Sí… –murmura Stan. Sabe que es cierto.

–Como sea. –me levanto, tratando de no tropezarme–. Me voy a la cama.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –ofrece.

–No. –digo con enfado.

Hago el camino de regreso a la habitación de hotel, y no me molesto en cambiarme la ropa. Mi mente se vuelve cada vez más nublada, y puedo sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Me acuesto y trato de recordar por qué tomé tanto pero no parezco lograr recordarlo.


	7. El tiempo hace maravillas

**El tiempo hace maravillas**

* * *

Todo lo que veo es blanco, brillante y cegador y hay una persona con cabello rubio parado junto a mí.

—Hey, Kyle. — dice mi nombre en una voz que me suena conocida.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se encuentran tan deslumbrados que no distingo bien su cara.

—¿Quién…?—comienzo a preguntar, siendo detenido por un ataque de tos.

—Kyle. — Dice nuevamente mi nombre, con tono gentil y melodioso—Soy yo… Kenny.

Cuando se detiene mi tos, dejo salir un suspiro.

—¿Eres un ángel?, —pregunto en tono quedo—¿acaso morí?

—No. — Suelta una risita con cierto tono de tristeza en ella—No kyle… no estás muerto. Estás en un hospital.

Cierro mis ojos y paso saliva trabajosamente

—Te enfermaste. —Me informa.

—Lo recuerdo. — Susurro, me tallo los ojos. Cuando los abro de nuevo, descubro que tiene razón: me encuentro en un hospital— ¿Kenny?

Miro hacia el chico frente a mí, reconociéndolo como el chico que vi en la playa.

—Sí, soy yo. — Dice con una sonrisa.

Siento mis mejillas húmedas, me doy cuenta que comencé a llorar.

El ríe con simpatía, limpiando mis mejillas con afecto, tocando mi cabeza.

—Realmente lo siento, Kyle. — Dice suavemente. Me pregunto si estoy durmiendo.

—¿Voy a morir? —Pregunto con la voz trémula.

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Entonces me pondré bien?

—Estarás perfectamente bien. —Susurra él.

—¿Sí?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Por qué te tenías que ir?—Pregunto sin poder contenerlo.

—Es algo complicado. —Dice él, volviendo a sonreír con amargura— Te lo explicaré algún día.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

—¿Eres real? —Murmuro.

Las preguntas sólo siguen surgiendo.

—Claro, soy tan real como tú lo eres.

—¿Yo soy real?

—Así es. — se ríe burlonamente, y despeina mi cabello—.Tan sólo te encuentras cansado… y confundido. Butters me dijo que ese era un síntoma.

¿Butters?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo este? Sin embargo, tan sólo murmuro:

—Oh…

* * *

Cuando me despierto nuevamente siento mi cabeza increíblemente pesada, un doctor con cabello rubio está parado a mi lado, y me mira con una expresión de alivio.

—Hola kyle, — Dice con una sonrisa— es bueno verte despierto.

—¿Qué?, —Murmuro, limpiando mis ojos húmedos—¿dónde está…?

—¿Dónde está el qué?, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Nada.

Supongo que todo fue un sueño.

—Soy el doctor Stotch. — Se presenta el joven doctor con cabellos rubios— Kyle, ¿sabes dónde te encuentras?

—No…—Contesto yo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Te encuentras en un hospital, — explica con gentileza. —, te pusiste muy enfermo.

Supongo que parte del sueño se mezcló con la realidad.

—Oh…—murmuro, cerrando mis ojos. — lo recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?

—No perfectamente. —Admito— ¿Dónde está Cartman?

—Le llamamos para informarme que has despertado. —me informa el doctor— Estará aquí pronto.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Fue difícil para él dejarte solo aquí. —añade el doctor.

—¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?

—Te dio neumonía.

—Pero estaré bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Contesta él con una sonrisa— Deberías tener una recuperación completa. Por un momento no estuvimos tan seguros… pero ahora te encuentras mucho mejor. Los antibióticos funcionan correctamente.

—Bien… eso es bueno.

—Sin embargo no saldrás del hospital por un tiempo, así que tómalo con calma. —Dice él— Regresaré en un momento.

Asiento con suavidad, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso de esta forma, pero pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Kyle?

Escucho una voz conocida preguntar. Abro mis ojos y veo a Cartman parado junto al doctor.

—Hey. —lo saludo débilmente.

—Jesús, judío. Me espantaste hasta la muerte, ¿sabes? —murmura él, acercándose a mí cama.

—Lo siento. —contesto con una sonrisa.

Cartman pone sus manos en mi cabello y lo despeina.

—Stan vino también. Pensé avisarte antes de dejarlo entrar.

— ¿Está aquí? —pregunto en un suspiro, me siento ansioso pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

—Estaba realmente preocupado cuando escuchó que te encontrabas en el hospital. —me informa Cartman.

—Oh…—murmuro suavemente.

— ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Asiento con suavidad.

Cartman se retira de la habitación para traer a Stan. Un momento después entran ambos. Stan luce de alguna forma incómodo cuando Cartman lo deja pasar dentro.

—Te ves terrible. —hace notar.

—Así me siento también. —admito.

Se sienta en la silla cercana a mí cama, y luce como si tratara de descubrir qué decir.

— ¿Stan?

—Quiero disculpar. —Dice suspirando— Debí… soy un idiota. Siento que si no fuera tan terco habríamos hablado antes… lo siento.

—Está bien, yo también lo siento. No es como si yo lo intentase realmente tampoco.

—No te lo puse fácil. Yo no siquiera te mira. — Me encojo de hombros —Y honestamente. —Continúa él— No voy a mentir, si todavía estuviéramos en Colorado, probablemente seguiríamos ignorándonos, pero supongo que al estar todos aquí nos dio la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente. Fue una oportunidad forzada, pero igualmente.

—Lo sé Stan. —Digo suavemente— Está bien… cosas jodidas pasan. Te perdono.

Él toma mi débil mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

—Te recuperarás.

—Lo sé. —Contesto sonriendo.

Conversamos tranquilamente cuando las disculpas terminan. Mis respuestas son lentas y suaves, pero Stan escucha pacientemente. Pronto, Cartman vuelve dentro y Stan nos mira de forma extraña.

—Sigo sin poder creer que ustedes dos sean pareja.

—Ni yo. — Contesto.

Los escucho hablar, relajándome con el sonido de sus voces aunque me siento muy cansado como para decir algo más.

* * *

Mucho después de que las horas de visitas hayan terminado me despierto nuevamente. El doctor entra a mi habitación nuevamente y me pregunta cómo me siento.

—Me siento mucho mejor.

—Te ves mejor. —Contesta con una sonrisa —El color ha vuelto a tus mejillas.

—Hey… me he estado preguntando algo. —digo, entrecerrando los ojos al mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con una risa entre dientes.

—Mencionaste que tu nombre es Stotch, ¿verdad? —pregunto delicadamente y él asiente, luciendo divertido como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy por preguntar —Uhm… Estoy puede sonar extraño pero, ¿eres de South Park?

—Así es. —asiente él.

— ¿Butters…?—pregunto asombrado.

—Casi nadie me llama así ahora —dice riendo.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. Una parte de mí lo intuía, pero sigue siendo tan difícil de creer, tan sorprendente.

—Lo sabía… lo sabía.

Butters tan sólo se ríe como respuesta y no puedo contener el preguntar:

— ¿Cartman y Stan lo saben?

—Eric no lo notó, pero Stan sí. —Me contesta— Creo que Eric estaba muy distraído como para pensar en su antiguo compañero Butters. Lo único que le preocupaba es que tú estuvieras bien…

Butters se detiene un momento, luciendo pensativo.

—Está algo cambiado. Cuando éramos niños tuvo problemas al dejarte su riñón si recuerdo correctamente. Ahora creo que lo haría sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo.

Siento mi corazón desbocado, pensado que sí, que tal vez Cartman ha cambiado y eso es algo bueno.

—Jamás creí que viviría para ver el día en el que Cartman se preocupara tanta por Kyle Broflovski. Supongo que el tiempo hace maravillas. —dice finalmente Butters.

—Tú también has cambiado. —Murmuro —Eres alto… robusto… Es gracioso, los chicos solían burlarse de ti por ser pequeño.

—Si tan solo pudieran verme ahora. —Dice riendo — Nos pondremos al día pronto.

—Eso me gustaría. Sabes, hace poco creí que había visto a Kenny. Pienso que si Kenny hubiera crecido, se parecería al chico que vi… —digo, sintiéndome confundido —Estaba tan seguro… pero me doy cuenta de que tan bobo es eso. No se regresa de la muerte, ¿no?

Butters vuelve a sonreír amargamente, pero no dice nada al respecto.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz de comer? —pregunta

—Supongo. —contesto y él asiente, dándose la vuelta para traer a una enfermera.

Todo es tan extraño, casi no parece real. Primero me encuentro con Cartman en el aeropuerto, y luego a Stan en el hotel. Ahora a Butters, aunque ese nombre ya no le queda para nada, no se parece en nada al nerd que conocía de niño. Diría que podría parecer un sargento robusto de cuerpo. Supongo que tenía razón en algo: el tiempo hace maravillas.

Todos nos encontramos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, y parte de mí no puede evitar pensar que eso tal vez signifique algo más importante.


End file.
